Deeper without the spark
by 1602jaw
Summary: Set in a alternative world, shockwave had created reg for the purpose of having an ally of a human that would win the war. However, Starscream didn't like the boy and try to kill him. Would shockwave try to save his creation or will reg learn of his true purpose.
1. Chapter 1

( I am using none of the versions from the cartoon or the comic. I will include some but for only story purposes ).

( I'm also usin the dub version of made in abyss, not saying that I hate the sub, it really good. I just wanna add because I like the dub version ).

( I read the manga so this story is set in a alternative world since the manga chapters hasn't bin releases yet ).

On cybertron, Megatron is walking toward shockwave room, checking what is he's bin doing. He came in to see shockwave working.

Shockwave notice and greet Lord Megatron "Lord Megatron, welcome my lord".

Megatron didn't care "so, what are you doing?".

Shockwave was shock to hear Megatron being interest of his project "I am working on a personal project".

Megatron was interested "a project, hmmm, and what this project is about?".

"Why are you interested of it?"

"I'm bored" Megatron said "now tell me what are you working on".

"Are you sure you want to know?" Said shockwave in a worry "you might not like it".

"I take whatever it is" said Megatron "beside, the fact you are more loyal to me, I have no reason to be angry at you".

Shockwave sign "fine, I am creating a human robot boy".

Megatron was furious when he heard that word "what!"

"Now Megatron, calm down"

"Calm down!!! You are creating a weapon against me!!!! Aren't you!!!!" Megatron yell at shockwave.

"No, Megatron. I am trying to serve you"

Megatron calm down.

"I am trying to make a humanoid that would work for us" shockwave said. "It would benefit us from being a target".

"What are you saying?".

"I am saying that this boy could lead us to victory" shockwave explain "he be serving us and no human will try to harm it due to it being part of it race and think he actually a human".

"Then why making a weakling creature!".

"Oh, Megatron. My lord, I am saying that the reason we are defeated is from the auto bots alliance with the humans" shockwave explain more "if we have one of the humans to join us, we might at least win. Not to mention the fact we never hire any humans to join us since i arrival on earth".

Megatron hated humans but he knew that even if the humans are weak, they are willing to fight along side the autobots. So he hated to said this but "fine, but if this fail, I'll rip that eyes of yours off" Megatron left shockwave room.

Shockwave was at least approve by Megatron instead of his project being destroy. He was almost finishing with his project. He was making a young boy in a more realistic body.

"Oh, young lad" shockwave talking to his creation "I wonder what i should name you before you are finish tomorrow".

Shockwave think for awhile until...

"That it" shockwave said "reg, I called you reg".


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream and Megatron are walking in a hallway to meet with shockwave project. Starscream was not pleased with Megatron decision. Why would Megatron approve of a project about a human boy even if it a robot. While they walk, Starscream start complaining of this situation.

"Megatron, this is a foolish plan" Starscream yell at Megatron "why in all spark would you approve shockwave nonsense".

"Because Starscream, he is more loyal and more smarter than you ever be Starscream" Megatron said.

"He is a idiotic moron" Starscream shouted "his plan would just fail, even if this would make logical sense".

"He more success than you are, Starscream!" Megatron grab Starscream from the neck, chocking him "don't forget how many logical plans you made that fail more greater".

"Yes, Lord Megatron. My apologies" Starscream pleaded. Megatron let Starscream go and kept walking.

They made it into shockwave room, who is not ready for the presentation. Others such as Soundwave, blitzwing, Skywarp, and others are there too.

"This is pathetic" Starscream whisper.

"More pathetic that you are still close to me" Megatron said to Starscream.

There was a blanket covering a figure on a chair. Shockwave came in and walk toward his creation.

"Hello my fellow deceptions" shockwave greeted "it is an honor to show my greatest creation toward my fellow friends".

Nobody said a word, and kept staring at shockwave. Shockwave walk toward a figure that is covering from the sheets. It was small like a child, and there was many wires connected it.

"Before I start to show you, my creation" shockwave pronounce "does anyone have a question?"

A Decepticon raise it hand, which is rumble.

"Yes, rumble".

"Uh, what happen if that creep start attacking us" rumble argue.

"I assure you, rumble" shockwave assure rumble "that he is a young being. Meaning, he may have some lack of knowledge of the world".

"So you are telling us" bliztwing said until switching to his crazy side "that he a dumb monkey! Hahahhahahahaha!!".

"Not really" shockwave explain "I still gave him knowledge of every language, and some civilized trait".

Shockwave remove the blanket, revealing a shirtless boy with a cape and a helmet. Though he looks human, his arms and legs are robotic.

Shockwave walk toward the power switch to turn him on. The boy was connect with wires on him, so it might hurt him a little.

The Decepticons were intrigued by shockwave creation. Others, like Starscream are disgusted by it own existence.

Shockwave turn on the switch with the electricity, balding the whole wires that are connected to the boy.

The energy was powerful enough to bring the boy alive that it make the whole room shake. Lights and sparks are popping out of the boy eyes. Many of the Decepticons kept calm while others were more worried of themselves than the creation. Then, the boy started to scream, screaming louder in the room. Shockwave knew he's already alive enough, so he turn off the switch. Smoke started to come out of the boy hair. He have a blank expression with the others Decepticons looking at him in shock. Shockwave project work but it was not finish yet.

"Behold" shockwave pronounce "my creation known as reg, will succeed us at winning this war".

The Decepticons stare at reg in shock and amaze. They have so many questions in they mind for shockwave insane project, they didn't interrupt shockwave speech.

Shockwave walk toward reg and bent down to see him.

"Are you alright, young boy?" shockwave ask to reg.

Reg remain silent until he spoke.

"Who are you?" Reg ask to shockwave which surprise every Decepticons ( including Megatron and Starscream ) in this room.

"My apologies for not introducing myself" shockwave apologize "my name is shockwave. I am a Decepticon".

"A Decepticon?"

Before shockwave try to explain it to the boy, megatron instead explain it.

"Yes, boy. We are the decepticons" megatron explain "we are a group of robots who defend the many lives in the galaxy".

"Really?"

"Yes, my child"

Reg was still confuse of what he is seeing in front of his eyes.

"So, who are you?" Reg ask.

"I am lord megatron. This is your creator, shockwave, and over there are my men's. Starscream, Soundwave, blitzing, Astrotrain and more."

Reg see the Decepticons. They all tower him like a ant. Reg was confuse of this situation. Why does he look different from the Decepticons, and why are they much huger. The most important question is his purpose.

Reg look around while the Decepticons stare at him in confuse, amaze, shock, intrigue, and other more emotions. All of the Decepticons walk toward reg to greet him except starscream, who didn't care at all of this 'reg'.

"I AM SOUNDWAVE. THIS IS RAVAGE. THIS IS RUMBLE AND FRENZY". Soundwave introduce himself with his tape recorders pals. Reg was confuse of soundwave mention of rumble and frenzy since there are two of them with different colors that he is not sure of them.

"Who's rumble and frenzy?" Reg asked.

Soundwave look at them in confuse. "UHHHHHHHHH..."

soundwave was stop by blitzwing, who was the next to be introducing himself.

"My name is blitzwing" he said until switching his face to anger "and if try questioning my strict punishment, I'll.." switch to his crazy face "try tangle you up into nice, chains of charms, hahahahahaha".

"Ok then" reg said, being really weirded out of blitzwing personalities.

Other Decepticons started to introduce themselves like thundercracker, Skywarp, the constructicons, dirge, lugnut, and many more. One Decepticons that caught reg attention was starscream, who didn't even bother to introduce himself.

"Who he?" Reg said, staring at starscream with the Decepticons also staring st starscream, who was next to introduce himself. Starscream grudge and just walk over there to introduce himself.

"Listen you little fleshing" starscream said "if you dare ever try to report of my suspicious to megatron. I will make sure that your life with the Decepticons will not be heart warming".

"Starscream, isn't it pathetic of you to threaten this newborn" megatron sarcastic said.

"No, just letting him know my personality" starscream said to megatron and left "that all".

Megatron look upon his Decepticons. "Now the, let's begin our plans, today".

"What plan?" Reg ask to shockwave. Shockwave didn't want reg to know about the real plan yet, since he might figure out they plan to destroy the autobots.

"Lord megatron, and everyone. I think we should leave reg alone. Let him observe around" shockwave said to his fellow Decepticons.

"Hmm, fine, let's go" megatron said and everyone left with him.

"Wait, you not going to let that organi-" starscream was grab by megatron.

"I said, let's go"

Everyone is gone, leaving reg alone. He observe everything around him. Everything was metal with no hint of anything from nature. It all have sparks and lights which beep all the time.

"Strange, why do I look different from those guys?" reg thought for himself. He started to walk around and see a window. He look out to see a city with the same architectural like this room.

"It seem like everyone are like them" reg thought "except for me?"

Reg look at a reflection a screen to him. He notice how strange he looks, such as being a lot fleshy and hair. The most odd thing about himself that set aside from the others is that he have a...thing between his legs. He can feel it but he was not sure what he needed it for.

Back at shockwave, he is explaining everything to the Decepticons of his ability and his power, again to make sure they understand.

"Now my lord, what do you mean by plans" shockwave ask.

"Ah, you see shockwave, since the boy has many great abilities. We thought of if he could join us on a attack" megatron ask. "As a little test for him".

Shockwave was not sure. He already bin created this for 4 spark month, so him giving the boy to them would be wasteful since he would have rebuilt him in scrap.

"I'm...not sure" shockwave said which made megatron surprise.

"What?"

"See, megatron. I knew his creation would fail if we bring him with us" starscream said to megatron.

"I am not saying that" shockwave said "it just, I'm worry he has not yet to develop this so called planet, earth yet. Please megatron, I just need to teach him a few things about his power, and make him understand-".

"No! I need him now! Shockwave!" Megatron yelled "beside, i explain the earthlings to him to make him more understand".

Shockwave sign and said "fine, my lord. I go get him and prepare him to go with you".

"Excellent" megatron pleasing said "now then, Astro train, prepare to launch us to earth. I hope that boy is ready".

With all the Decepticons left, shockwave go back to the laboratory to see reg, still observing the computer screen. Reg notice shockwave, who was about to explain to him of this mission.

"Do you feel anything, my boy" shockwave said but was a little cringe of saying 'boy' to a humanoid boy.

"Well, it seem like a nice place around here" reg said "but why do I look very different from you guys?"

"Your question will be save, later" shockwave said and grab reg cape and helmet for him "for now, you must go with the Decepticons on a mission".

Shockwave Handed reg his clothing. While putting his cape on and his helmet, he asked "what kind of mission?"

"You will soon learn of it when you get there" shockwave said with reg, already finish dressing "now go to dock that is down the stairs. Do not get yourself hurt"

Reg was still confuse, but he understood and walk out toward the stairs that lead to the other Decepticons.

After they all left, shockwave was not sure to think of his project being a success. He probably thought it will failed but it became a huge success for him. However, he is now not sure if his creation will lead to victory for the Decepticons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why me...?"

Starscream hated being the one to carry this fleshling with him in his cockpit. He really wish megatron would just choose soundwave, or blitzwing to be the one to take this boy but no, it has to be him since he is second in command. Starscream wish that he could just drop this fleshling in the ground, falling down and being smash into pieces. However, due to megatron orders, he has to comply with it. Reg was viewing through the windows to see earth. Reg was intrigued with the view of dirts, rocks, grass, and rivers, looking nothing like the planet that he was born from. The first thing, he observe are the living creatures that roam around the planets. There are lizards and snakes that live in these lands but since he hasn't observe much of this world, he just have to make do.

The decepticons however, didn't mind this little fleshling to be with them, since it was megatron decision to do so. After a while of flying, they reach to their directions. They stop on a cliff that was facin toward a structure across from them. Reg step out of the cockpit and stare at the building which has vehicles and peoples that are similar to him but taller.

"Where are we?" Reg asked.

"We are near that building which contain an amount of energons" megatron replied "you will go over there, hidden and grab every substance of it".

"Why him?" Starscream argue "can't we just go over there and blast this place to get it".

"Starscream, are you a moron" megatron said "the reason, we can't go over there and get it for ourselves is because now and days, every time we attack, the autobots always come by and ruin everything. We need someone that small to get it for us without seeming too suspicious".

"Autobots?"

"Yes, autobots" megatron explains "they are the reason, why the humans are working with them. They are a slave,a don if you want to free them. You have to get those enough energons for us. Do you understand?"

"I guess so" reg respond, having no thoughts on this matter.

"Excellent" megatron was pleased "now go, and don't let them see you".

Reg ran toward the structure, which made starscream, not very comfortable With that idea and think, this is going to end badly.

The building was a small factory with everyone checking or working on making the energons. Reg sneak through without any notice by entering a open back door, and jump on the ceiling, holding the bars that connected to the walls. He look down to see gallons of purple liquid being produce inside these tubes. The workers were all wearing the same outfits with the yellow helmets and white shirt but their faces are very different. Reg was carrying a box with him to try getting much energons with him.

He crawl to the nearest tube that has less light being shown. He lower his arm down, making him landed near it, safely without a sound of clank. Reg was unsure, how many energons is needed but since they gave him a box that was half a size, it must be filled up fully.

He filled the box, slowly to not get any attention of the sound, he's making. He was not so certain, why would the decepticons need these since they are robots. Reg even wonder himself, why his creator only gave him a few gadgets than ability to transform or fly.

Why he is doing this, the other decepticons waited for reg return. While waiting, barricade, and knockout were out patrolling for any autobots.

"This is taking forever" starscream whines, not being patient like the others "he is surely going to get caught".

"Silent, You blundering fool" megatron told "shockwave has never disappoint me. Unlike you, he actually did his job".

"If I was leader" starscream said "I would have, put you in cleaning cells, and cooking. No wait, I take that back, cleaning my wings".

"Ggggrrrrr" megatron was ready to blast him, until barricade came by with a distress news "barricade, report".

"There are autobots coming" barricade said "it seems, they recognize my symbols clearly" .

"See, you could have told shockwave to invent something that wouldn't make us, decepticons" starscream comment.

"How many are there?"

"Five" barricade answer "with one of them being Optimus prime".

"Optimus" megatron mutter, getting a sense of anger from that name "how long will they arrive?"

"I don't know, maybe a hour or so".

"Just great" megatron said "soundwave, distract them before they arrive".

"INFORMATIVE" soundwave command "RUMBLE EJECT. OPERATION DEEP FIRE".

Rumble came out, and was ready to rumble to there. After he was gone, reg was almost finish filling the box with energons. He was right about to go, until a human spot him "hey! Stop right there!"

Reg jump on him, knocking him out and getting out of here, with his grapple arms.

The autobots were getting nearer to the decepticons location. There was bumblebee, sideswipe, hound, ironhide, and Optimus prime.

"So, let me guess" hound said "another energons stealing".

"You got that right" sideswipe added "and it looks like, the humans hasn't called us".

"They probably just waiting for us" bumblebee mention.

"Nah, That seems too clever for megatron" ironhide "beside, if they were going to steal energons, they could have just barge into it with some kind of secret weapon or some sort".

"Maybe you right" Optimus prime agree "but for now, our adjectives are to stop the decepticons at any cost".

As they were heading there, rumble hide behind a boulder and transform his arms into a hammer to rumble this place up "let's see if they are good at rock climbing".

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! W-Wha, What going on, right now?" Bumblebee asked, feeling the earth being shaken underneath him. He's was not the only one feeling it.

The other autobots started to feel it as well.

"Could be rumble" hound figure it out, since he knew much about which decepticon has a ability to shake things. Humble then see rumble at those, barely hiding mountains and transforms "don't worry guys, I'll deal with this".

Hound pulled out his machine gun and aim it at rumble, shooting at him which cause rumble to fall down and stop.

"Phew, That was easy" bumblebee relieved.

"I Guess, no road fixing is needed, again" ironhide remark.

After the autobots continues, rumble signal the others to inform them of the autobots being there "guys, you better hurry quick. They aren't taking any breaks sooner or later".

Megatron and the others were ready to battle them, with some having a nervous look.

"Ha, What now, lord megatron?" Starscream asked, sarcastically "surely, we should attack now, or retreat".

Megatron did not want to retreat again, and again. He may have lost some of his men's, but he is not going to lose energons, this time.

"Wait, until he return" megatron order.

"But, megatron?"

"I say, wait!" Megatron shouted at starscream and the others. Before starscream can argue, reg has return with enough energons in the tube "ah, our small helper has return".

"I have fill enough energons, megatron" reg said "But I'm not sure, if it enough to..."

"Excellent" megatron quickly said "Now then, astrotrain. Transform and get ready for us to get out of here".

"I don't think so, megatron".

"What!"

Optimus prime and the others has reach to the decepticons area with megatron having a irritating expression "decepticons! Attack!"

The battles begin with lasers shooting, blasting each other without a missed. The autobots hid behind the boulders, while the decepticons kept on dodging and shooting. While the battle is going on, reg ran at astrotrain, who was still in his train mode and was shielded by thundercracker and dirge.

"Die! Die!" Megatron shouted, blasting at Optimus prime direction, feeling no pity of him.

Bumblebee, the young scout, jump out of the boulder and ran at the open, dodging every hit, thanks to the dusty smokes that filled the area by the amount of shooting. He head toward astrotrain, since he guess that where all the decepticons would store the energons. When he try to get over there, he was block by barricade, who notice bumblebee and try to kill him.

"You think, you can just sneak right in? Punk!" Barricade taunt, which made bumblebee smirk.

"Nah, not really. Hot head"

"Who do you calling, hot head!" Blitzwing notice and shouted, aiming his tank toward bumblebee. He shoot but was missed, due to bumblebee fast dodge and ran through barricade, which mistaken blitzwing to aim at barricade, causing him to blast into the air. "Oops, my bad. Hahahahaha!!!!!!"

Bumblebee ran toward astrotrain, who doesn't seem to have anyone to protect him. It seems dirge and thundercracker were too busy of fighting that they forgotten about astrotrain.

When bumblebee made his way, over there. He was stop, when seeing a weird, looking boy coming out. He was human but with some kind mechanic arms and legs. Reg notice bumblebee and was backing away from him, feeling that he shouldn't be near him.

"Hey! What are you doing here, little guy?" Bumblebee asked, getting closer to him, making reg sweat from him. Bumblebee has never seen a boy before, joining the decepticons.

"S-stay back" reg warn, not sure, what to do in this situation. All he can do is nothing but wait, until the battle is over.

"Look kid. I'm not going to hurt you" bumblebee try to assure, the young boy but was back off by astrotrain, who transform back to his body form and was ready to beat bumblebee down.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy pal" bumblebee roll back from astrotrain fist and ran back to the autobots. Astrotrain didn't continue to follow him, since he was order to stay there after the battle is done.

Astrotrain look back to reg, who seem to be confuse, and shock "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but..." reg was interrupted by megatron and the others, who were done fighting and were ready to get away.

"Astrotrain! Transform and get us out of here!" Megatron order, which made astrotrain transform back to his train form.

After all of the decepticons were gone. Bumblebee rejoin the group, still wondering, what to do now.

"So, are there any energons stolen?" Optimus asked sideswipe, who was just returning from checking if the workers were ok or not.

"Well...Some of it" sideswipe replied "one of the tube was empty, implying that someone has suck it dry".

"Oh, just great" ironhide exclaim "atleast they didn't suck all of it in every tubes".

"Hmm, I see" Optimus said "was it a decepticon that stole it?"

"No, not really. One of the worker, say a boy have stole it".

"A boy?"

"Yeah, I saw it too" bumblebee mention "he was with the decepticons for some reason. He also, kinda look weird".

"Odd, why would the decepticons recruiting children's" Optimus wonder, with the others not sure to think of it.

"Well, they aren't fond with humans" sideswipe said "so I doubt that they would even care of having humans on their side".

"That seem true" Optimus prime agree "beside, we aren't very sure, if it have any significant for them. We just have to wait and see, if they ever return with he boy".

Back on astrotrain, everyone was heavily damage with some, having the most injuries than others. Starscream was the only one that seem barely injured, due to him not much of a violent warrior. While everyone was checking if they are dead or not, megatron make a announcement to his fellow decepticons "my fellow decepticons. Our energons for us to save is a success".

"A success?" Starscream asked, who was the only one that stood against megatron and was outrage by his words "How is that a success?! I-I mean, we were almost killed back there! And now, you think of it as a success!?"

"Starscream, don't you realize that we have enough energons for us to live".

"What do you mean?"

Starscream notice reg, the meat bag holding a tube full with energons. Starscream was still not impressive and said "And how would that amount of energons would help us for a century?"

"Easy, shockwave has invented a duplicate machine that could allow us to produce more of it" megatron state, looking down at reg "and thanks to our little helper, we won't worry about wasting it".

"Little helper?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"What! No. I just don't see him being a helper, if you almost got ourselves killed" starscream mention "beside, he could be the one that alerted the autobots. Shockwave invention just literally almost cost my- I mean, ourselves lives".

Starscream try to use this excuse as a mean to humiliate shockwave but the other decepticons waited for megatron respond. Reg was just way at the front, away from the others. He was just standing, looking at them and hearing their commotions.

"Shockwave did not fail us, starscream" megatron said "reg has managed to help us by gathering enough energons for us, while you were just ignoring him".

"Ignoring him? I was in the battle".

"And yet, you didn't think of shielding him. What happened if he got shot?"

"Then astrotrain will help him. Not me".

"That pathetic".

"Well, it more pathetic that all of us were in battle, ignoring him".

While starscream and megatron started a argument with the decepticons being too lazy to stop them ( with the exception of lugnut, blackout, and barricade, who try to stop a fight between them ). Reg was looking through the window, seeing behind the ship of earth. The ship was going further away, making the planet seem small. When they finally were able to reach cybertron, shockwave was on the landing bay to see, if his creation manage to succeed. Megatron was the first to come out, along with reg, starscream, lugnut, and the others.

"Lord megatron" shockwave bow "is my creation safe? Did he..."

"He had succeeded, shockwave" megatron replied "I'm impressed".

"Thanks you, my lord. It is a homer to invent..."

"But he is still need to learn about us, shockwave" megatron said "and to do, we will come back to earth, later on".

"Yes, megatron. I understood, fully".

When all the decepticons left, shockwave was left alone with reg, who was waiting there for his master.

"I am very impressed by your statics with megatron and the others" shockwave applaud with less emotion of it "now then, shall we go back to my laboratory?"

Reg nodded and both made their way to shockwave lab. Reg was still not not sure, how to think about it. All he can do is play along with it, until he can finally be adjust with the decepticons. While they were both walking through the huge, hallways. Reg asked "um, shockwave. May I asked you something".

"What is it?"

"I know I have been recently born but" reg continue "why don't I ever transform like those guys?"

Shockwave remain silent throughout the walk, until finally reaching his lab. His response was "it a complicated matter. However, I will someday give you something that will allow you to transform, but in the meantime. I need to keep working for megatron".

Reg answer was not satisfied enough with shockwave replied but he doesn't seem much suspicious. So he continues to stop question things and be more active with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The lights spark from the buzzing sound of laser clashing. Reg has seen these before, when he was brought to this world. It was like fire if electricity fought with it and both emerge together to form a greater purpose. The lights became small and big and short, whenever the buzzing slow down. Reg was standing on a mental table, with him shockwave was fixing something that was one of a fail mission. There was no sound but the buzzing of shockwave work. Reg was observing it and wonder, if it has any purpose like him. He is shockwave invention, so it made him wonder if there are other beings that are created similar to him. Shockwave didn't speak, nor asked him to leave. He kept on working without a bother to notice him watching. Shockwave was a little suprise that his creation didn't fail. He was expecting to fail, due to him being so small that it could explode in any time. He's was not certain to think of this matter, since he is quite busy of helping the decepticon cost, meaning he cannot take long break. While shockwave was working, reg try to speak to him, since it would be a right time to asked his creator on something "what are you making?"

Shockwave did not say a word. He wasn't expected a being that he created to talk to him. Usually his creation were not much of a talker ( never spoken at all ) and are usually to drones to him but for reg, he was something more than shockwave brainless creation. Though reg was willing to question some things, he is still quite unsure and nervous of it.

"I am not making, nor am I creating" shockwave replied, softly "I am clearly just fixing something for the time being".

"What kind?"

Shockwave paused and replied "it is a old broken device that I have invented. It was originally going to be use a weapon of some sort which would eliminate any enemies that they might come upon, whenever they would travel into space".

"So, What does the weapon does?"

Shockwave look at him, with no emotion. Which is hard to tell if he is intrigue or annoyed "it allow to shoot a ray of some sort at the subject, where it would decay and explode".

The answer of the weapon made reg feel uncomfortable and a little gross out of it. Shockwave continue "the only problem is the device isn't clearly finished, due to lord megatron unable to wait any longer. At that point, he was so frustrated and annoyed. he doesn't care if it was finish or not. All he care about is defeating the autobots and rule cybertron. unfortunately, it didn't go so well. The device exploded, causing for me to fix the problem myself".

Shockwave continue working on the broken device, leaving reg staring at him with a odd expression. He isn't sure, if he is ashame of it or angry of it. Reg kinda feel pity for him, due to the fact that he had to work on a limited time for megatron and take the blame for it mistake. Sure, he doesn't know much about megatron, nor anything around him but he does kinda feel concern for his creator like a poor and stress father.

"Shockwave, can I asked you something?" Reg asked, with shockwave continue working and said "yes".

"I know, you created me as your own" reg said "and I know, this is all new to me".

Shockwave remain still, continued on working "go on".

"I want to know" reg proceed "why are the decepticon and the autobots fighting?"

This cause shockwave to stop working and stare at him "what do you mean? Didn't megatron already explain it to you?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten much information of it" reg said "He only tell me that the autobots has enslave a species of fleshling similar to me and are responsible for the stealing of many energons for their own gain".

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I didn't want to ask more question to him since i didn't wanna to get too far into my questions" reg explain "that why, I wanna to ask you this".

Shockwave remain silent for a while until saying "I don't know".

"What?"

"Ever since I join the decepticon cost. I have forgotten, the causes of the war".

"Is that why, you are still working with the decepticon?" Reg remark "are they the only one that actually have info of the war?"

"Hmm, a logical point of view, yes".

Shockwave still continue on working, and reg was having a deep thought of questions during his talk to his master. He only chose, those few questions since shockwave doesn't seem to be in a right mood for a conversation with his creation.

Shockwave then broke one of the pieces by accident and made a sigh. Reg notice his stressful working and try to help him out.

"Can I help you?" Reg asked, making shockwave stare at him "I would like to fix it with you. If you don't mind".

Shockwave think about it and say in a calm voice "No thanks, I'm kinda busy. You should go out and explore. Just be careful of encounter any decepticon that seem unfriendly. It just a device that is easy to be fixed. So, just leave me, while I'm working".

Reg does as command and walk off the table, heading out of the room. Shockwave didn't really have much to socialize which is why, he told him to stay out because of less interaction.

After the door was shut, reg was standing out of the hallway, looking at the wall with Aton of lights, buttons, and pipes. He was quite bored, and wonder if he could explore a bit around cybertron. The hallway was a little dark, with everything having lights that shows little of it. The sound of cyber echo through many levels of the structure. He then heard voices next to him, coming from the right of the hallway. He head toward the voices coming from, stepping on the floor that make sounds of hoops and beeps. Reg was getting closer to the voice, becoming much clearer and louder until finally, he manage to stop at the door that was on his right side. The door was half shut, peeping out to see three decepticon conversation in a huge room. It wasn't dark, nor it was bright. It was the same room like the others except there was huge computer at the front and there was many pipes covering the whole side of the room. The three decepticon were starscream, knockout, and ramjet, both talking about shockwave invention and megatron odd choices.

"Starscream, come on" knockout said "you just being paranoid. Why would you think, shockwave is working with the autobots in secret to create a robot boy? There isn't any sign that he is working with them".

"Because you moron" starscream explain "I don't trust shockwave ideas of creating that thing. It doesn't seem right for megatron to accept shockwave creation. Personally, i would have refuse to let shockwave continue his creation".

"Shockwave is known for weird things for sure" knockout agree on that point "but hey, the little guy did help us, anyways".

"Oh, shut up" starscream said "even if he did help us. I'm still refusing to trust that fleshling".

"Oh, you just jealous of him because I have suspicious of shockwave, as well" ramjet state, thinking that he is starscream.

"I am not jealous! You blundering fool!" Starscream shouted.

"Starscream, would you just calm down" knockout told starscream "he's just a small fleshling".

"Yeah, I'm mean, he's not bothering you with knockout fanarts"

"Wait, there's fanarts of me?"

"Grrr, if I have become leader of the decepticon" starscream said "I would have get rid of you both, if..."

"Oooohhh, a conversation" waspinator come in with a pleased look from a vent, while the others look at him in a way of 'oh, great. it him'.

"What are you guys, talking about?" Waspinator asked, curiously "wasp want to know".

"Oh, it nothing" ramjet said "we are just talking about how starscream isn't perfect of becoming leader".

"What!?"

"Ooohhh, Waspinator can understand that" waspinator agree with ramjet lies "especially, how many time his ray gun kept on backfire on him".

"Shut up, it was shockwave lazy design!" Starscream state "he didn't program it in my own vision".

"Which you drew a terrible design for your custom gun" knockout remark, sarcastically "real smooth".

"Gggrrrrr"

During their conversation, reg kept on watching them. He was very curious of their appearance such as starscream and ramjet, with one having a nose cone on his head, knockout being the only one with no military or Lawful design, and waspinator being a decepticon with no vehicle design on him. Before he can hear more of them, he was soon interrupted by megatron, who had seen reg, peaking through the window. Reg turn to see him in complete silent and was suprise to see him here. Megatron didn't show any emotion and kept staring at him, expecting both of them to say something or barge in there like they own the place.

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked, without anyone hearing him outside.

"I was just observing" reg replied "shockwave didn't seem to want any help. So i just decided to roam around".

"Yes, indeed" megatron said, Turning away from him "come. I have something to show you".

Reg follow megatron through the hollow hall way with another room that was at north, start of the building. They enter and reg see more decepticon in the huge room. The room itself was different, due to having a lot of screens that is pasted everything onto the wall, with some being placed on the floor. The room was a lot longer than the other one, feeling like an extended hallway, rather than a main room with entrances leading other areas.

"What is this room?" Reg asked, looking around to see more pipes and decepticons working.

"This is our main computer" megatron replied "we use this room to find any information on the autobots plans or action. We also, use it as our main workplace".

Megatron lead reg to the main screen but what interest reg the most is a room that he passes which has some kind of old, circular machine with a entrance and a switch. He isn't sure, what it could be but with some idea, it could somekind of a used teleported or some sort. Aside that, reg seem to already pretty much know some of the function around the place ( some of it ), making reg feel a bit more adjusting with it. They stop at the main computer, that seem to show a cave on earth with glowing energons growing inside of it.

"Soundwave, report" megatron order, which soundwave complied "ENERGONS CRYSTAL, GROWING. OBJECTIVE: GATHERING".

"Excellent" megatron said. Reg was confuse because he thought that shockwave have a duplicate machine to produce more energon. So why would megatron and the rest of the decepticon need more?

"Megatron, Why are you showing this to me?" Reg asked "didn't you say, there a duplicate machine?"

Megatron stay silent for a while and said "yes, but those energons are only the last resources, we need. Now, we need more just in case if our machine is ever destroyed".

"But didn't you state, it was already enough?"

"I know that" megatron said, understanding his confuse look "but the autobots might have more than enough to power themselves to beat us. We just competing to get more energons and if we run out. We use our duplicate machine for our extra advantage".

Reg hasn't yet understand truely, about the Cybertorian war but he already know enough, why the decepticons and the autobots need energons. Sure, he hadn't try one but he knew, it usage for both factions.

"Tomorrow" megatron continues "we will go to that cave and receive more of those energons".

"Why couldn't, we just do it now?"

"Ah yes, you have a right question, reg" megatron replied, impressed by reg response "however, many of us need to get ready and rest a little for another attack. So we wouldn't want to waste our power, yet. Beside, the autobots are surely distracted of our many decepticons solo mission that I have created. We don't need to worry about them discovering the cave".

Megatron seem to be a little relax for the moment. It seem that nowadays, he have to think about the attack before rushing in and getting themselves killed for it. Megatron didn't want to keep on retreating, nor want to make his troops having mixed opinions on him. So, he just have to take the plan slowly before going through the plans. His ideas were influenced by the many decepticons leaders that fail, similar to him. Sure, he wasnt the only creator of one but he isn't the first to form the old prime name.

After megatron explain to reg of their plans. He called out rumble to come fourth.

"Rumble, show this boy around" megatron order "he needs to get use to our new rules around here".

"Got it".

"Excellent and if any decepticon try to pick on him" megatron said "you know, what to do".

Rumble nodded and confront reg, who was a cut short to rumble leg, height ( at the knees ) "Hey kid. Wanna walk with rumble?"

Reg agree and both made their way out of the room, and head toward another hallway.

"Don't mind megatron" rumble mention "he isn't much of a talker. He's kinda stressful, if you know what I mean".

Reg was thinking of something that intrigued him and consider, megatron and shockwave are not in a mood of talking. This could be the right time to asked questions. After all, rumble seem to be a relax guy, so it isn't bother to get answer from a little guy similar to him.

"So, rumble? Is that your name?" Reg asked "I have a question, what is that machine from the other room? It looks empty and dusty".

"Oh that" rumble replied "that just a space bridge. We use it as to teleport us or the stuff we bring from a planet to cybertron. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work anymore, due to the autobots having their own copy of it".

Reg want to asked more but before, he could tell his question, rumble begin to speak while walking through a open space hallways with pillars and huge doorways "over there is a storage room, where we keep all the energons and left over pieces".

"What kind of pieces?" Reg asked, deciding to keep the personal question to himself until the tour is over.

"Oh, you know" rumble state "just the usual things that we kept for leftovers like broken parts or a lost item".

The hallway was a lot wider than the other ones, since it felt like they are literally outside of the structure. The ceilings has windows that shows the night, blue sky's with stars and planets. There was many flying decepticons, either they are in their bot modes or vehicles mode.

"What are they?" Reg asked, again. Pointing at the sky window that shows three flying vehicles that reg had never seen before.

"They seekers" rumble replied "a bunch of jerks. If you ask me".

"Jerks?"

"Yeah, these guys love to pick on the little people" rumble comment "one time, I was even almost drown by them".

Reg response of that meaning seem to confuse him, since he isn't sure, why a seeker would pick on other kinds that aren't a threat.

"Also, here's a interesting fact" rumble mention "do you know, starscream is responsible for the creation of the seekers?"

"...what?"

"Yeah, me either" rumble shrugged "I'm not really certain that everyone is a copy from starscream. It just a urban legend".

"Oh"

They kept on strolling through the huge hallway, until finally stopping at the middle of the passage. There was four bridges in the middle of a huge, hole that is connected by the bridges and a elevator that is place in the main platform. They have finally reach the outside of cybertron, where they see huge rings being the entrance of the other bridges. The elevator leads to the down level of the bottom structure of cybertron facility. Every decepticons were their, staring at reg like a weird, never before seen creature. Many of them were either confuse or afraid. Others seem suspicious and anger toward it with mixed feeling of a creature like reg. Rumble and reg made their way to the bridge, where rumble continued "now, this is the main elevator. Where it leads to the bottom of the city. Possibly in the center of cybertron".

They got on the elevator which didn't have any walls or doors, just a bar and a stand with buttons.

"So rumble?" Reg begin to asked "can you tell me, why the autobots and the decepticons are really fighting? Shockwave and megatron haven't given me a clear answer, yet. So, I thought maybe you might know much about the autobots and the decepticons more clearly".

When the elevator started to go down, rumble replied "Uhh, Listen kid. Let me keep on touring until I can answer your question. Ok?"

Reg nodded, and kept on looking at the abyss with wonders and interest of the world behind the bars that he clench. Reg see many huge structure like city's being spread all over the entire land. The whole city was sometime blue like the bright lights above the land while other time, the city is sometime brown or yellow because of the lights produced from the factory's and battles. The many cybertronians roam the streets with glares of worry and scare, with some hiding behind anything from the fear of getting kill in battle. The city was not safe from the ever lasting war that began in a bang. The second level seem like a worst place to live. However, it was just the beginning of the ride, and after seeing the level, reg and rumble then made it to a stop in the third level.

The third level was very different from the second and first. Unlike those two, the third seem to have less cybertronians living here and less lights being show. Producing a more brown like gas in the air. There was smoke and body's everywhere, with some being either dead or in a stuck state from the constan battle, unwilling to eat or sleep.

"This is the third level" rumble explain "where all the ashes and smoke is produce. It a industrial area, if you know what I mean".

"So, What does a factory make?"

"Oh, you know" rumble continues "just junks and pieces being form into weapons. It use to be a transport area but due to the growing advancement of our fleets. We decided to turn this into a junk factory. You know, a place where everything that seem like a leftover is drop down here".

They keep on going down to the many levels. Reg was wondering, the planet history. Since he hasn't been taught much of cybertrons. They reach to the fourth level, where everything seem black with red and orange lights growing in the distance. Aside the many abandoned building, it doesn't seem much different from the last level since it looks the same, except for the atmosphere and mood.

"This is use to be a old, city of cybertron" rumble explain "before the war, this city was very populated with many robots. Unfortunately, with new technology being form. This place was abandoned for it outdated structures and technology".

Reg kept on staring at the abandoned city, with wonder. He was suprise to see few decepticons roaming around the area with flashing lights to see the area.

"Hey rumble? Who are they?" Reg pointed at the floating, ball shape bots that move all over the place.

"They decepticons drones" rumble replied "we use them to find anything that was abandoned that might be useful, later on".

Reg kept on looking at the abandoned structures, wondering what was life before he was born and wonder, the cause for a war that change the landscape of cybertron. Reg fully want to learn more about cybertron history and the autobots and decepticons conflict. Rumble feeling quite tired of going down the levels, said "boy, I guess we should end it here. We'll explore more, later. Ok?"

Reg kept on observing the city until finally, he was snap back to reality "Uhh, sure".

The elevator started to go back up, during them waiting, due to the elevator old age. Rumble remember, his promise "Hey, you want to know the cause of the war, right?"

"Yeah".

"Well, let's just say, it a long story" rumble explain "it really complicated but before the war. Megatron was a famous gladiator during cybertron golden age".

"Golden age?"

"Yeah, But it wasn't always golden" rumble continued "you see, during it time. Many cybertronians from different classes started to fight each other with different ideals. Not only that but the primes themselves seem more corrupted during it time".

"And who are the primes?"

"The primes. They like the leaders of the all spark and cybertron. When megatron rose to power, he promise that all cybertronians will live equally and that he promise to bring justice to cybertron during it darkest hour".

"So he was the one that form the decepticon?"

"Eh, not really" rumble continued "but he is the reason that so many supported the decepticon for it justice and authorities. Megatron started to gain more supporters and one of them is Orion pax, who was a close friend to megatron. It was those time, when Orion pax betray megatron and took the prime leadership as his command. Then the war happen and everything fall apart. All because of Orion pax, who is now Optimus prime".

Reg seem to fully understand it now. The one thing that he is still wondering is shockwave before the war. Was he already a assistant to megatron or was he like other cybertronians that supported megatron because of class difference.

After they have finally reach the outside of cybertron. They both head back to the computer room to meet with megatron. Reg can fully understand the leader frustration and his reason of hating the autobots but he still isn't sure of the answer and he must learn more of it during the next mission.

 **That the end of chapter 5. For all of you wondering, yes. I am going to continue the story but this time, I will only publish new chapters for each story on one week. So, new chapters will be published probably next months or the next month after. So stay tune for more chapters and leave a review or a pm if anyone has a question. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This is the re-edit version of my chapter, since this one has MANY mistakes, and I wanna to change a few things to try make the story more sense. Anyways, here the edit version.**

The next day 

Reg storm around the hallway, observing the windows that shows the gleaming light of cybertron. Everything may seem clean but down there, it is still in a ruin of war and battle. Countless individuals hide under the plates, getting their guns out and aiming for any opponents that are willing to fire the first shot. Reg look out of the window. He wonder of his purpose of being in this war. He has a order to serve the decepticon cause, but what does it benefit to him being alive? Was it for an experiment or a greater purpose for this war? Reg was kinda glad, he was alive but he kept wondering what is his main reason of serving to them? He has no thought or purpose; his instinct tell a much more complex matter that he can't figure it out: "everything is so different from me. The cities, it history, and the war is kinda new to me. Why was I ever created in the first place? Was it experimental purposes? Asking my master might benefit, but I'm not sure, he would answer it really well. Still, it does make me feel if the other decepticon or megatron himself, deserve to give me a purpose to live. I know, I have to serve them, but how long will I be active for them?"

While Reg was wondering, Blitzwing and Astrotrain walk by him and notice his glaring interest in the city. Reg did not look back at them, with both of them looking at each other from confusion.

Bltizwing in his cold temper, asked, "Should we asked him if there a problem?"

"Why would I bother?", Astrotrain replied, "He seem alright to me. He just comprehending the whole event that he withness, so far".

Blitzwing stare at reg, who seem to ignore their conversation, possibly glazing at something else in his mind.

"I don't know", Blitzwing said, "He seem to be still complete lost in our affair".

"nonsense, Rumble has already told of our history and such to him", Astrotrain state, "He surely understand it".

"But he was recently created from shockwave", Blitzwing said to Astrotrain, who seem to brush it off as no issue.

"so what, every being will grasp something at a young age", Astrotrain said, "and he is not exception. just like us when we were created".

After Astrotrain left, Blitzwing only gave Reg a glare again, before leaving as well. Reg could have start a conversation with them, but his mind was still stuck on his matter; Feeling if he deserve to speak among the beings that he saw as different than him. Once more, he gave out a sigh and finally left.

* * *

At Shockwave lab, megatron was there to meet with Shockwave of his plans and his opinion on the boy. Shockwave was not in a mood of conversation since he is consider a hard worker among his comrades. His voice, his size, and his opinion are no matter to him. He is pretty much a lonely transformer with one exception, Megatron. His loyalty to Megatron was much greater to him. He doesn't know why but his feelings ( or his logic ) seem to have a greater influence to him.

Megatron stood among his pile of techno and gadgets that stack each other, making it feel like burn out junks. The dark interior has little light, due to the many inventions and machinery's that cover the whole place. Megatron remain silent for a while until finally speaking "Shockwave, I am deeply impressed by his action. He has a true consideration for this war. He seem to ask much about our cause and his begging for action. It is interesting to see him still learning from our history, even if your refusal of answering his needs is problematic".

"I am just doing to prevent him from learning our true ideas, lord megatron" Shockwave replied "I have no memory, nor care for such answer. My only duty is to serve you and to consider my success as useful".

"Indeed", Megatron look back to Shockwave, "tell me, does he have any dysfunction in him?"

"Not certain", Shockwave said, "I have made brief checking on his organs, body, and feelings of matter, but no affects seem to suggest any sign of defects".

"Excellent", Megatron smile, but his grin was soon cut off by Shockwave exceptions.

"however, It does seem his mind isn't fully adjusted yet with his body", Shockwave state, "I feel like his laser canon need to be use much less to extend, if he can still be active. using too much would only drain his energy away, causing him to be unconscious for two hours".

"Are you certain", Megatron asked, "this miner issue will be resolve quickly by you, alone?"

Shockwave answers, "I assure you, this problem at hand will be no longer be an issue at due time, lord Megatron".

Megatron begin to walk toward the screen, having no reason but to face away from Shockwave. He knew very well that Shockwave hasn't fail him yet, knowing that every plans he come up with will surely been successful thanks to him, "excellent, Shockwave. You know, He is quite a curious boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, lord megatron. He still has yet to learn but his experience around here", shockwave said, "I allow him to roam around because I have let my drones to keep an eye on his action without him noticing".

"Good, and He seem to have much more questions that he is keeping", megatron continue "his way of thinking is very remarkable, really. He has a warrior heart in him, wanting to go into the action. My other troops doesn't seem to have the courage to be in shape for a battle. That is what I need for a army, Shockwave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that my lord", Shockwave agree, having no thoughts of questiong Megatron saying on the matter.

"Indeed But with his mind in set for this battle, I am still thinking about his staying", megatron comment.

This seem to cause Shockwave head to look at him straight: "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is even if he is willing to fight for us. His small state and mind are still a issue to me and the others. Not to mention, his loyalty", Megatron explain.

"Do not fear, lord megatron" Shockwave assure "I will try my best to not let him fall behind, nor show any intend of not serving you".

"Do so, Shockwave. Do so" megatron and Shockwave then notice reg coming back into the lab. He was staring both of them, wondering what they are talking about "ah, here comes our little helper".

"Reg, have you been done exploring, yet?" Shockwave asked, curiously.

"It a odd place really but it doesn't look that bad" reg said in his calm tone "though it is weird that many of them seem to have already earth form".

Before Shockwave can say anything, he was soon cut off by megatron, who was pleased "excellent. Now then, prepare yourself. We are heading to earth, now".

"Right now?" Reg said, surprise by his order.

"Yes, reg, and make sure, not to disappoint me, boy", after megatron left, reg was quite anxious and calm at the same time. This is his second mission with the decepticon and he hope, it might give him some more info on planet earth.

"You should get going, reg" Shockwave order "they do not want to wait any longer".

"Yes, Shockwave" reg ran out of the room, running to megatron. While doing this as order, he wonder why Shockwave never join with them during a trip to earth? "seem weird, my master didn't look interest at all to travel with us. Maybe it because of his duty. It does seem to be a important job for him. still, it does make me wonder, who he was before all this".

* * *

On earth. 

The decepticons flew for a while, searching for the cave that megatron and the others hid from the autobots. Starscream was again, the helper for reg to ride with them. He is quite over with beings babysitter to the fleshling. Why couldn't soundwave, lugnut, blackout, or any other decepticon to babysit him but no, he has to be one to carry him.

"Ugh, how long is this location?" Thrust groan.

"Quite you! We are almost there" megatron told, refusing to deal with the constant whining.

Reg was again, looking through the window and thought "wish I could explore more, rather than looking the same place again. I wonder, if I could ask something to starscream".

While they kept on flying, bombshell, thundercracker, and lugnut chat a bit, trying to avoid the boredom of flying.

"So, What do you guys think about the little organic helping us?" Bombshell asked.

"I believe what lord megatron has order us", Lugnut replied "that he will succeed us to victory!"

"Pfft, if you ask me, megatron plan is just a weak foil of decision that he come up with", Thundercracker claim which offended Lugnut ideas, "Do not argue megatron decision! Megatron has come up with the perfect scheme than ever!"

"Ugh, i don't know, his idea to allow that creep to come with us", bombshell comment, "sound bogus to me".

"Nonsense, megatron has a good reason of allowing him to be with us", Lugnut state.

"And what that?" Thrust asked, sarcastically.

"...I have no idea", Lugnut replied, unable to answer his question.

"Humph, That What I thought".

Back to starscream, he was still groaning and getting tired of dealing with this until reg asked to him, "ummm...starscream, may I asked something?"

"Uggggh, What now?"

"I was wondering, when looking at the other seekers back on cybertron" reg continue "they all look very different from your guys jet form. Why is that?"

"What do you mean? We gain this type of form because of our stupid accident that cause us to crash on earth", Starscream explain.

"Yeah, But how come they look similar to earth form, if you guys...", before Reg could go further with his question, he was cut off by starscream statement.

"Look, flesh boy. I don't know anything, ok" starscream said, wanting to get out of this conversation, "All I know it just a coincidence that our flight form look just like the earth form. so how about you keep looking through the dirt land and stop bothering with me, boy".

After knowing that Starscream doesn't need any conversation, Reg only gave a nod and kept looking out the window.

"You know, that boy kinda remind me of that girl", thundercracker mention, getting back on topic from hearing them "you know, the one with the red hair and brown skin".

"Oh her" bombshell replied "what her name again? I kinda forgotten about her name for some reason".

"Shut up! We're here" megatron told his fellow decepticon, finally arriving their destination. The hidden cave was located behind other boulders and rocks. It was difficult for any autobots or human to search for it since this area was once use as a test for different bombs that was use during the fifty's. It make sense to hide the energons here since these caves are pretty much hard hidden from the outside world.

They landed and megatron look deep in the dark abyss, feeling quite brave enough to enter without any doubts "blitzwing and dirge, you both be the lookout. Make sure to kill anyone that dare enter".

"Ugh, do I have to work with him", dirge groan, hating to be with a crazy decepticon. Blitzwing heard of his whining and switch to his hot head face, "deal with it! Cone man!"

The decepticons begin entering the cave. Reg was on starscream shoulder, feeling a tense of fear and odd of this place. He see nothing but dirt but what cause his curiosity is these weird small creatures that roam around the floor. They look similar to those insecticons and waspinator but more organic "they all look small compare to us. I wonder, why waspinator look so similar to them, even though he isn't much made from earth" reg wonder, being tell who is waspinator from rumble conversation earlier.

Starscream was getting tired of him being on him and asked "lord megatron, may I get this thing off my shoulder? It giving me a cramp".

"Hmmm, very well then. Your punishment is being lifting this time, starscream", Megatron said.

Reg jump off starscream shoulder, wanting to explore a little more detail of the cave. His curiosity caught him when he saw a little critical coming out of the dirt. He bend down, looking at it until being jump out when the creature screech at him and flew off out of the cave. Starscream laugh at the fleshling dismay and confusion of this scene "hahahahahaha, foolish boy. You think a bat would hurt you".

The others seem to laugh as well with reg still on the ground, confuse.

"Hahahahaha, what a shrimp, am I right?" Bonecrusher said with thrust reply "you got it, Hahahahaha".

"Enough fooling around, you idiots. We are almost there" megatron told to the other decepticons. Reg got up and follow with the decepticons. They finally reach to an area fill with secret energons being piled onto each other. They were all in cube, still fresh without any pebbles or dirt on it.

"Wow, everything look fresh and clean", rumble remark, with the others being astonish of the fact the cubes don't seem to have any cracks on them.

Megatron then order the others: "everyone, grab every energons and load them onto Astrotrain".

Reg was carrying two energons cube on his head, holding them together without any spill. Reg walk slowly out of the cave with other decepticons follow. While everyone is doing there job, starscream was doing nothing, having no interest but to question megatron "lord megatron, shouldn't we look around for any hidden camera? I felt like we are being watch".

"Stop with those nonsense, starscream", Megatron assure him, "Soundwave had scout this cave recently and haven't detected any camera or drones in here".

"Are you sure about that, lord megatron? Are you really certain that no one is possible watching us at this moment like reg?" Starscream mention, making megatron quite confuse "What are you babbling about, starscream?"

"What I am really talking about is reg. I have suspicions that Shockwave invented him for the autobots. There no way, he would create something mere perfect than any of his invention".

"Starscream, are you really that stupid to think Shockwave would be willing to work in secret with the autobots?"

"No, lord megatron", Starscream said, "I am certain that reg has some kind of secret device on him from the autobots. I mean, reg hasn't tell us, how he has manage to escape from the autobots. He could have likely been pulled by them to be use as a spy or even worse, fet the information from his learning of us".

"You are a delusional fool, starscream", megatron refuse to think of starscream theory because to him, starscream is just an incompetent idiot, "why would you think, the autobots might use him. Beside, a idiot like you would believe such a nonsensical idea like yourself".

"I am not a idiot, megatron!" Starscream replied "I am certain that we should get rid of him, right then and now!"

"You moron, I only rid anyone with failures like you, starscream. Why would I get rid of him, if he hasn't fail me yet".

"Megatron, I feel no sense of idea that he would logically not fail by you".

"I have a doubt of your selfish means of word, starscream. Even I can kill you for certain failure".

Back outside, every decepticons were putting the energons in the clearing without any sign of life form noticing it. Rumble and frenzy are pretty getting tired from carrying these in their back, with skywarp looking at them in amusement "Well, well, well, how the excerise, boys?"

"You want a piece of punch cake?" Rumble replied, holding his fist to threaten him which scare skywarp "no! Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Heheheh, what a whimp", Rumble remark.

"Yeah, I know" frenzy notice reg coming out of the cave, carrying a dozen more energons in his back "Hey kid, want any help?"

Reg lay down the energons and look back to frenzy, "Uhh, thanks but I'm kinda fine, here".

Reg continue on with his assignment.

"Jeez, for a small flesh guy like him, I'm suprise he doesn't look at all tired" rumble comment with frenzy.

"He is created by Shockwave after all".

"Wait, if Shockwave created him with the strength to carry those cubes", Rumble argue, "how come he doesn't give us little people some strength as well?"

During their argument, a mysterious, invisible figure slip right through in the cave. Nobody seem to notice because of his invisibility and the fact, he has a more smooth, stealth mode. This figure is Mirage, an autbot who was spying on them, after seeing them up in a sky while driving. He knew there was something going on with them, so he contact the Autobots and decided to investigate on their matter.

"I hope my invisible cloak doesn't wear off", Mirage hope, trying to be stealthy.

* * *

Reg return back to the cave, wanting to wait any further order from megatron "some of them seem kind, but I have a feeling, I'm not being accepted yet. Wish I could contact Shockwave in any way to discuss this; Maybe he might know about my issue. Then again, better keep my question down for a bit".

Reg then felt something strange, like someone is watchig him: "I'm having a feeling someone is stalking me".

Reg turn and saw no one. He shrugged it off as his imagination and continue walking. Mirage was relieved that he wasn't seen; He knew that his cloaking mechanism isn't going to stay too long, so he must found a good hiding spot. He was also, surprise to see the mysterious creature that look just like a human.

The other Autobot's were told about Reg by Bumblebee report; because of this, many Autobots and the human military were confuse of why the decepticon needed a human like being to work for them? He and the others wonder, who he was? why was he working with the Deceptcions? and What were the Decepticons plans for the boy?

He contacted the autbots by a communicated ear plug, whispering, "Prime, can you hear me?"

"We loud and clear", Optimus Prime respond, "What did you found?"

"I found the Decepticons hiding a bunch of energons and are loading out", Mirage explain, "It seem like they were hiding them for a long time, Prime".

"is that all?" Optimus asked, still wondering if the Decepticons still have any plans.

"nope, I spotted that...thing from what Bumblebee has reported", Mirage said, hearing Bumblebee voice in the background, quite satisfied of his claim being actaully true and not being as a joke.

"Ha! see! I told you guys He was real, but noooooo, you guys-" Bumblebee was cut off by Optimus, who didn't want to deal with Bumblebee antic: "Quite. Mirage, Have you had any detail of the kid, yet? like who is he? why is he with the them? any clue of that?"

"Still uncertain, but I am close of figuring it out", Mirage claim, "Over and out?"

"Over and out", Optimus said, ready to sign out, "Good luck, Mirage".

After contacting Optimus, Mirage continue to walk toward the main cave interior, where he hid behind many huge boulders.

Reg then finally reach with the other decepticons in the cave. Everything seem to be in clear, with no cube left behind. Reg then see megatron and starscream complaining each other. Reg really doesn't know, why both of them are fighting. He never understood Their conflict, so he always ignore it because it was least important to him. Still, it did made Reg wonder, if anyone is even a team player or not. None of them tell him much about themselves and the one that did are usually brief. Reg thought "It strange. I don't get the reason, why both of them are arguing, considering we on the same side. I know Megatron has told me to ignore his affair with Starscream, but I can put my mind off from their fighting".

"Starscream, when will you learn that every ideas from you have zero evidence in this matter of hand" megatron said "I know Shockwave full well that he has no agenda against me or against anyone but you".

"Megatron, our defeat comes from your decision directly to Shockwave" starscream replied, pointing his finger at megatron "if you know full well of Shockwave past and personality, then you should have an idea of knowing his pros and cons. Frankly, I believe you should just get rid of him with the amount failures coming out of him".

"Failures? What does he mean by that?" Reg wonder in his thought "how many time did Shockwave fail him? Kind of think of it, did Shockwave every fail him before?"

Reg was very suprise by starscream comment, since his only knowledge of Shockwave personality and history is his connection to megatron. He wasn't sure, if Shockwave was treated right or wrong, but all he know is one mistakes and that it. This also, make him feel quite uncomfortable, knowing the fact that maybe he might be a failure to megatron. He even started to gain some worry from the other decepticon, believing they could likely care less about him or shockwave. Reg was push back by the other decepticons, watching both of them bickering. It made him unable to see, what going on but he can still hear shouting from the center of it.

"The only failure I would get rid of is you", megatron continue, "you have fail me too many time from your blasted ideas".

"Ideas?!"

"Yes, all you ever done is never tested out, nor figuring out if it works or not", megatron explain, "Shockwave on the other hand, at least try to figure out his own plan and manage to succeed of it, unlike you".

Starscream was beginning to feel frustrated and anger from megatron comments. His fist was filled with rage, gripping it together and his eyes was nothing more but hatred against him and Shockwave "shockwave may have his ideas and mind, but I on the other hand have cleverness which is why, I starscream will become leader of the decepticons".

"Please, this is getting old", megatron replied, tired of starscream belief in his dream, "you really think that your clever tricks of yours will help you reach your goal?"

"Yes because I have enough with your constant failure".

"Failure?"

"Yes, failure" starscream continue "all this destruction to us, the amount of losing from the autobots, and the failure of restoring our glory self is because of you! You have taken us to the deepest level of humiliation! you just a lost cause to our new empire!"

The other decepticons were suprise by his comment, waiting for megatron to replied. His reaction remain quite calm but everyone except reg can't tell that no matter if starscream claims are right, he is still not higher up than Megatron: "and why would I be a lost cause to them. You clearly don't have the idea of leading the decepticon. Why would you wanted to become leader, if you have no responsibility of it?"

"Because responsibility is holding back from us winning" starscream was hiding the fact that he is ready to shoot megatron "unlike you, I have no responsibility, having no thoughts in the matter beside winning the decepticon cost; with all this battle, it make me wonder, why no one wanted to take on the leadership better than you did".

"You are an idiot. All my troops are just loyal to me", Megatron claim.

"You really think I'm an idiot. Go on then, ask every decepticon that are really loyal to you", starscream mock, "then let see who the real idiot".

"I have enough of your comments, starscream", Megatron said, getting frustrated and tired, but Starscream only gave a smirk. His eye glow intensity while showing his true feeling by the grip of his hands.

"Oh don't worry, I have enough of you, too!" Starscream pulled out his laser and begin shooting at megatron, who manage to dodge it. Though it missed, it manage to hit one of the boulders that Mirage was hidng, causing him to fall on the floor, and his invisible cloak started to malfunction, making him be seen by the Decepticons, who were suprise to see him. Megatron remark from his attack and order, "Decepticons, attack! Kill that spy!"

Every Decepticons begins shooting at Mirage, who dodge every laser shots from them by transforming into his vehicle mode. Before he manage to drive through them without getting grab, he yelled, "Later decepti-fools!"

After he was gone, Megatron order the rest, again, "Follow him and make sure, he dead! We cannot allow an Autobot scum like him to escape!"

"uhhh, lord Megatron, I don't think we have much time to deal with it", Ramjet pointed out.

Unfortunately, the laser manage to hit the wall of the cave, causing the interior to shake. Everyone was feeling the rumbling of the crack floor and the little rains of pebbles falling. Megatron knowing what going on, command "everyone! Out of the cave!"

Everyone ran to the exit, not looking back or checking if any energons are still left. Reg may be small but his speed made him not falling behind. He ran in great speed, trying to reach to the light. Before long, a huge amount of rock fall onto megatron, shielding away from others noticing him "aaaahhhhhh!"

Everyone stop and look back to the entrance cover up with pile of rocks. The other decepticon don't know what to do since their leader is in the pile of rocks that collapse on him. Starscream however, seem to find this as a opportunity to take over.

"M-megatron! Are you alright!" Lugnut shouted, being the most loyal decepticon. He try to go to the pile, trying to save his leader "I'll save you!"

"No! Leave him! We don't have time" starscream told lugnut and the rest "he's probably dead already. Now come on!"

Everyone manage to escape except reg, who was left behind to stare at the pile. Reg wasn't sure, what to do. He could escape like the others or save Megatron. It would kill him from saving him, sure; but his thought and feeling kept telling him of his purpose. His glare was mostly confusion, and even with his easy choice to escape, his guts felt the need to save Megatron, out of the fact he was created to not only be loyal to the decepticon, but to megatron as well. He was the main center part for the faction; he felt that saving him would benefit dearly to him and the Decepticon. He was determine to found out more about life by saving the one that he was design for at the start.

The cave was beginning to collapse soon and though there is little time to save him, reg was pretty certain that he will be alright and nothing will stand in his way "if i was created to be loyal, then I got to save him".

Reg was lucky enough to notice a small hole that fit reg perfectly. Reg ran to the hole, sneak right into it and crawl to the darkness in search for megatron. He can't see well but he can smell well to know his location. The hole behind him collapse but it didn't bother him. He must continue on helping him, even if he died. Reg was certain Megatron was still alive, thinking, "Shockwave created me for this mission. I got to complete this with megatron side".

Fortunately enough, reg manage to get out of the hole and land safely onto the floor. He then see megatron face in front of him. Reg was on his chest and can see that his injuries were no good with scratches, cracks and sparks popping out. He can feel the pain from it but his spark manage to keep him alive, barely.

"I hope he's alright" reg thought and shout "megatron! Are you alright!?"

Megatron awoke and see reg, who was in a worry of concern and desperate "r-reg? What are y-you doing? Where a-a-are the others?"

"Don't worry, megatron", reg assure, "I'm going to save you".

"Gggrrrrr, there no hope of saving me", megatron said, barely trying to speak, "we are under pressure of the cave. I can't use my blaster to open a hole because it damage".

Megatron was certainly right. Without his laser canon, they would be crush above the collapsing of the cave. Reg has to think of a way out, knowing that this is the first of saving someone life during this situation. His mind kept giving him blank option until he has one idea; One that could save them.

"Maybe I can be in assistant", Reg suggest.

"how?" Megatron asked, still trying to keep himself from coughing energons.

"With this", Reg hold out his left hand and showing to him. Megatron was confuse at first, but he was soon realize what Shockwave have told him earlier: "Shockwave has told me my hand could shoot a huge laser. If I could aim it right, straight at the entrence, it could open a gap for us".

"Don't be an idiot", Megatron respond, "we'll be dead, if you try that. There is no way that would work".

"It our only option left, Lord Megatron", Reg said, "I can't let my leader die here. Even if it wouldn't work, I have to try".

* * *

Back outside, everyone was complete shock to see the save collapse. Not only that but megatron and reg aren't with them. Leaving them without a leader and a terrible news to Shockwave. Starscream himself doesn't seem to care and have a idea of what he going to do next. Now, that megatron and reg are out of the picture, he can now rule the decepticons.

"My fellow decepticon, due to our unfortunate leader death", starscream sarcastically said, "I starscream is your new leader. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"That stupid! Megatron still live!" Lugnut defend his claim "megatron would never die".

"Fool! He didn't have the guts to run faster" starscream added "which is his downfall. Now, that he is gone, I will be a better leader than megatron himself".

Soundwave stare at starscream, having the idea to shoot him for his treachery, but knowing that he has no idea if the rest of the decepticon would follow, he instead gave starscream a nasty look. Even the rest of the decepticon really don't know what to do because of their leader possible death.

"Now then everyone, load the energons onto astrotrain and get ready to launch" starscream command.

"But what about the boy?" Blitzwing asked, thinking that the boy may have survive "should we check if he's alright? Maybe he still stuck in there".

"The boy? Pfft, no. He's probably dead too" starscream replied "beside, we just tell Shockwave that his dumb invention fail us again. It doesn't bother if he still alive or not, his failure of saving the glorious leader is his new title to be remember".

While everyone was moving on from that incident, they can hear a stumble from the collapse rumble. Starscream himself can also, hear it and look back at the pile of rocks. They notice a tap, cracking the rocks that is going to stumble. The cracks becomes bigger, bigger, and bigger until finally, it was smash open. Dust flew out of it, causing some to not see well and others coughing a bit. After the smoke is gone, they can see someone coming out of the cave; in a complete shock, they see reg carrying megatron on the back. His struggle of holding balance can be seen but his determine to save him is more important than being crush by him. Everyone was baffled to see a small being able to carry a injured, huge robot without any of his inside being crush. No sweat, no complaint but a purpose to save him.

Starscream himself was also in shock and even, terrified "no, it not possible".

"Everyone step away!", Blitzwing told everyone, reg continue on walking away from the cave before putting megatron on the ground in a sof way. Reg breath hard from the cave, before checking if megatron is still alive "megatron, are you alright? Megatron?"

Everyone stood around megatron, wondering what to do in this situation. Reg think for this moment "he's not doing so great. I gotta do something, quick! Otherwise he be dead out here" Reg then have an idea. He turn to the others and said "everyone! Take megatron onto Astro train! Quick!"

Everyone did as command, without question. Lugnut and blackout both carry megatron to astrotrain while reg, look at starscream, who seem to show dumbfounded and outrage by his action. Reg really doesn't have much to say, other than continue on following megatron to astrotrain.

On the trip to cybertron 

Everyone corner around megatron, still laying on the ground, unable to wake up. His fluids can be seen, dripping on the metal floor. Knockout and bombshell were the only one that can fix megatron. Starscream was all the way in the back, looking over there, hoping of megatron to die. Reg was with the group. He wasn't sure, if he did the right thing or not. His only way of escaping was by using up his power and start punching but he felt a little asham of himself and didn't think of any other ideas, what to do "I hope, megatron is alright. Damn it, why couldn't I have think of anything. If I would have notice those rocks falling on to him, I could have save him".

Reg was feeling guilty now for the first time, feeling a bit of a weak moron of protecting the leader. After a long time of waiting for his recovering, megatron hand started to move. Everyone step away for a bit until megatron open his eyes; He breath again, and look around. Everyone was suprise and relieved that megatron still function. Bombshell then said, "lord megatron, You alive".

"Yes...yes indeed" Megatron said, his voice becoming more like himself.

Megatron got up without feeling any pain from his wounds. Seeing that he manage to live, he then asked the rest of his men, "What happened? Where is the Autobot spy?"

"Autobot spy?" Skywarp was confuse, with Bombshell answering, "During your absence, we manage to grab every energons grom the cave. unfortunately, the spy himself is...gone".

Everyone expect Megatron to be anger in their incompetence, but to everyone suprise, Megatron only respond was, "hmmm, I see. Tell me, where is the boy?"

"The boy?" Bombshell said, "you mean, Reg?"

Megatron then started to remember. His way out of death was save from reg, who actually manage to help him out of the cave "yes, where is he?"

"I'm right here, my Lord".

Reg was watching over him. His eyes glow in relived that the leader of the decepticon is alright. Every decepticon move away, except reg who was standing there, looking up to megatron. Reg then respond "I hope you alright, lord megatron. I manage to get your blaster out of the rumble, too".

Megatron walk toward him, towering above him like a mountain. He look down on him and said "so you save my life, why?"

"It was my loyalty to serve you, lord megatron" reg explain "without you, our mission would have fail. Shockwave create me to follow you, always. Remember?"

Megatron was quite impressed and suprise by his reason. He never expect a human like being to save him with such loyalty. sometime it would be for their own greed, or other time, more for a selflish plan to team up with their faction; but for Reg, it was suprising to see a human saving a Decepticon life, a leader, nonetheless: "Indeed, it is true. Shockwave has teach you well, I see. It is unexpected to see a more devoted creation like you to do those action".

"My own strengh will always be in the Decepticon hand, Lord Megatron", Reg respond, "Everyone can do the same, my Lord".

"Hmm, yes..." megatron was pleased by his respond, "you have impressed me, so far, Reg. It makes me not regret hiring Shockwave at all".

Megatron then turn to his men, having gaining more of his own self and ignoring his injuries "everyone, I would like to thanks this boy for saving me. Without him, our mission would have been a waste. So to give our thanks to him, we are drinking our energons tonights, boys!"

Everyone cheer in excitement and happiness, getting to enjoy the liquid fluid the drink. Every decepticons were joyfully ready to drink some of those cubes, except reg. He didn't really care of drinking them since to him, it just one of their life sources, not him.

Reg instead sitnext to the smallest window and looking out of the stars. Starscream was there too, suprise that megatron didn't recognize of his treachery, and the fact, he almost left him to die. His reason for it is probably megatron may have some fraction being hit upon him, causing him to forget, what actually happen to him before he black out. Still, he does need to stay away from the celebration as long megatron doesn't realize his attack. Still, it made him having a more deep hatred on reg for saving megatron.

During the celebration inside Astrotrain, each of them has Energon cubes with them to enjoy drinking, not worrying of wasting it. Megatron announce, "a toast to my graduation to reg. The savior of me".

"Energons! Energons! Energons!" Everyone repeat, drinking the liquid through their throats. Soundwave started to play some tunes to lighten up this scene "SOUNDWAVE BEAT THE MUSIC".

"Good thinking, soundwave" megatron added, continue on drinking. Everyone was enjoying from a random victory. Megatron knows that Mirage would surely get contact with the Autobots, but he didn't care, since now, they manage to escape without a battle with the Autobot.

"Hey thundercracker", rumble whisper to him, "should we tell him about starscream treachery?"

"Nah, megatron doesn't deserve to know the facts", thundercracker replied, "he can figure it out on his own".

Megatron was becoming more drunk as ever, feeling the dizziness of it effect. He then notice reg not joining along with their party "reg, what are doing? We are celebrating because of you. Come drink with us".

"Sorry lord megatron but I'm not that interest of drinking" reg said "I'm not really sure if Shockwave allow me to eat or drink anything that might effect me of some sort".

"Nonsense boy, you a robot like us" megatron state "come and drink, we have most of the energons saving for you".

Reg was not certain to drink with them because it would likely damge him in some ways, but knowing that it his leader request, he must oblige. Reg walk over to the huge cube and dump his face it. Everyone was baffle when seeing reg manage to drink the whole energons without getting drunk. After the cube was empty, reg pulled his face up and was pretty wet from it. Everyone cheer at reg and starscream watch in disgust "pff, that nothing".

Megatron then notice starscream watching them "starscream, you fool! Come here and have a drink".

Starscream was startle but realize that megatron is already drunk, preventing him to remember "no thanks, lord megatron. I don't want to waste some drinks for you".

"What the matter, Starscream?" Rumble asked, sarcastically "are you afraid of having a drink with reg?"

"A drink with him? No".

"Then come over here and have a drink", megatron commanded, "reg has save my life, so I want everyone to drink with him".

"Megatron, don't you think it not wise to enjoy something with the boy?"

"Are you beginning to be jealous with him?"

"Jealous? I am not jealous! I..."

"Ooooooohhhhhh, starscream is jealous!" Crazy blitzwing comment with the others laughing at this matter.

"Hey starscream" knockout said "how about you come over here and have a drinking competition with him. If you aren't jealous or afraid, then compete with him".

"Gggrrrrr, fine" starscream agree, getting frustrated with the amount of time, they are menting him being jealous with reg "give me some energons cube!"

"Ah, an amusement. How wonderful" megatron and the others relax, watching both starscream and reg sitting in front of them, looking st each other. Reg did not wanting to do this since he isn't interest of doing this game. Starscream however, wanting to beat reg to show how weak and pathetic the boy is to him. They are given energons cube, where starscream immediately grab it and start drinking. Reg follow without question and drank all of it until it was empty. Suprise by the audience, they kept on drinking.

Reg was gaining an upper hand of drinking, having not sweat or worry of drinking them. He felt like his purpose has already been completed and he is now part with the decepticon, finally joining in their affair. Though he is gaining upper hand, he does kinda feel tired, like he is going to go out with a blink of a eye.

Starscream was struggling. He was beginning to be drunk every ounce of energons, he is drinking. He wanted to beat this fleshling, wanting to show how Shockwave weak invention his opportunity of leadership to fail and how their decision of allowing him in is a disgrace.

After a long while of drinking, twenty five or thirty cubes are stack onto each other and both seem to show some out of breath from drinking more.

"More, give me more" starscream commanded, gaining another drink but this time, he manage to finish half of it and starting to feel weird.

"What wrong? Have enough?" Megatron asked, grinning.

"No, lord megatron. I-I'm going to...keep on drinking...thisssss" starscream struggle to drink more with reg watching intensity of seeing if he is going to finish it or not. Starscream is almost at tied with reg but his drunken state began to flow through him until finally, he can't take it anymore "oooohhhhhh, I feel...funny...uuugggggggaaahh" starscream finally fell down, gaining reg to victory. Rumble announces "reg has win this challenge! Cheer for the boy!"

Everyone hooray the boy for his success of not getting drunk. Even megatron was pleased by this and even smirk because of him bringing entertainment to him.

"It not fair! Not fair!" Starscream whine on the floor, until finally passing out.

Reg now feel proud, his action of saving the leader and being cheer at him, made reg finally having bin part with the decepticon. He felt like a true member among them, rather than a experiment. Before reg can say anything, a feeling of drowsiness starting to come on, making him fall down on the floor. Surprise by this, everyone look down on reg to see if he alright. Reg can only see lights and the shadow figure of The Decepticons looking down on him. His thoughts were spinning in confusion and before long he was black out, his thoughts were "wha-what going on? Am I...feeling...alright?

 **Annnnnd that the chapter. more chapter will soon to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blurry is what he can see. his eyes move, instantly. breathing from the dead atomsphere, his vision is becoming more clearer when seeing the light. the light that shine onto his eyes, when he blink. he can only see a figure above him, staring in his eyes. until the vision becomes clearly, he can recognize that voice "you lucky that you are immune with energons".

reg recognize it to be Shockwave, staring down on him like a random animal staring at a corpse. shockwave look away from him and stare at a near by machine like computer "it quite impressive that you manage to carry something...so big without any of your body being crush".

reg blink a moment until finally getting up and looking at shockwave "you know about that?"

"Yes, lord megatron has already told me about you saving him" shockwave replied "he was still drunk but his speech can still be translated for me to acknowledge the event happening on earth".

"I see" reg continue "where are they now?"

"at the computer bay" shockwave answer, not looking at him again, being more focus on his work "probably working or checking for any info from their spies. i assure you, they are alright".

reg was relieve that megatron did in fact still function. he wasn't sure, how he got drunk instead of having any problems of energons but nonetheless, he was still glad that his body are immune to energons. though, he isn't sure, how it works or how Shockwave have never tell him this before.

reg was beginning to move more and got up, looking around to see the same room that he was with shockwave all the time. he then stare back at shockwave, still working on something on the table.

"Shockwave, i wanna to say something" reg said which made shockwave stop "it might not seem important to you but i wanna to thank you for bringing me to life. without you, i wouldn't know much about this world and Your cause, nor any struggle. it really appearciate of you to-"

"why are you telling me this?"

"huh?"

"i asked, why are you telling me this for? You seem to think i need a thanks for something i did not contribute at the scene".

reg has no answer. he keep silent for a while and realize, his intention may have been forgotten. this made things a bit awkward until shockwave broke the silent "Well, if your thanking me for this. then, may be it. for now, i need to continue working. do not interrupt me, again reg".

"umm...yes, Shockwave. my apologize, guess i was a bit...too excited to hear megatron alive and well".

then, before shockwave can continue working, the screen was turn on to reveal starscream "Shockwave! megatron needed you this instant!"

"as your command, starscream" shockeave responded. starscream notice reg behind him, looking up at him with a expression that would remeber someone almost kill a person "ah, reg. i see you are alright. guess those energons doesn't effect you in anyway. interesting, really".

"leave him alone, starscream. he need some time to refuel himself after the energons he drank".

"of coarse, i was just curious if he alright" starscream sarcastically comment "now, come to megatron, immediately".

after the screen went back to normal, reg was left wether or not to tell shockwave about starscream attempted murder. he wanted to tell him but he wasn't certain of it. he wasn't sure if shockwave would care of their leader being almost killed or would not care if the leader was even killed.

before he could make a conclusion, shockwave walk away from his work table and head to the entrance. reg asked "Wait, Shockwave. should i come with you? they may need me for-"

"no, you stay here and do nothing. i will return back after assisting megatron".

shockwave left the room, leaving reg alone with having no idea, what to do. he could leave and explore but shockwave have told him to stay in the lab until he return. really, there nothing to do but look around and stare out in the city "great, what should i do now. damn it, why did i have to say that to shockwave. then again, i shouldn't act too excited infront of him, either. he doesn't seem interest of my thanks".

it was quite, maybe too quite. reg got off and walk to the computer. it was huge but allow him to jump higher onto the tablets, due to his abilities of jumping high places. reg look at the screen, curious of what it does. he has seen shockwave done it before but he hasn't figure out it usage. it usually only does contacting to anybody, however he wonder what it does and what type of work he does on the computer. still, his thought kept telling him to not fool around his work but he has a feeling of wonder for this information.

before he can touch anything, someone enter the lab. he jump off it and look at the direction of the clanking noises on the floor. there, he saw a large transformer towering over him. it made him cautious and nervous infront of it. this wasn't shockwave, it was someone else. reg back away until the being started to move to him "who are you? show yourself?"

the shadow that cover it was remove, revealing a dark and sinister figure "who am i? i'm wondering the same thing as you, fleshling".

"i don't know, who you are but you must leave immediately" reg warn, getting into his fight position.

"and who told you that?"

"shockwave" reg wasn't sure, if his master told him this but his warning made the figure stopped and look at him "so shockwave told you this?"

"y-yes, show yourself now or leave"

the figure chuckle, with reg asking "w-what so funny?"

"Because I wasn't expecting a fleshing to do his biding. kinda weird, he gave the command to a little fellow like you. i was expecting more bigger guy. oh, how his inventions ideas has fallen".

reg only watches the figure, moving to the extra parts in the back area "Hey, don't touch those. shockwave doesn't like anyone touching his things".

"Why? did he also, tell you about female transformer being extinct?" the figure asked, sarcastically.

"uhhh, no..."

"good. by the way, you can called me blackarachina" she said, ignoring him and trying to ravage some of the pieces. reg replied "i'm reg and can you tell me, what are you doing?"

"what were you doing, kid? you cleary were doing something before i enter" she claim, not facing to him "were you trying to touch his computer?"

"No, i was just...observing it".

"hmm" blackarachina look at him in suspicious and doubts "did shockwave allow you to touch his stuff?

"I...really don't want to talk about it".

"right" after a long time of getting some items, she look at him with a smirk "anyways, thanks for allowing me in shockwave lab and being such a good boy".

reg wasn't sure to take the complement but he did anyways "uhhh, thanks...but please, you must go now. shockwave doesn't allow vistors beside megatron".

She walk toward him, crotching down, and look at him. she then, patted on his helment "you little too cute to know about his info. please, don't tell shockwave i was here or else, i'll tell shockwave about your little secret".

"secret? what secret?"

"you know, what you were doing. remember, the computer stuff".

reg gave her a stern look which made her quite, bored from this little guy " _Sigh,_ alright. i'll go. you no fun, anyways".

she stand up and walk away, carring some of the junks next to her. reg was somewhat curious of that women. he never seen any female transformers, nor have ever been told of their existence on Cybertron. Reg decide to ignore the encounter and focus again more on the computer. he once again, jump onto the console and look at the screen "i wonder, what was he researching? it not going to hurt, if i try looking at some".

reg was looking down the pads, with many glowing buttons and levers being place on the metal table. he wanted to choose which button but then he think of it for a moment "but wait, shockwave did tell me to do nothing. Should i listen to his command?"

he was wondering, if he should listen or not. he was indeed, created by shockwave but his curiosity kept bugging him. starting to questions all around him. he did receive it but he has a sense of craving of more, like the world itself wanted to poke him until he finally notice it. His grip tighten, as he was wondering, if he should touch the computer or not. right before he can make a decision, a voice can be heard near the entrance "reg, what are you doing?"

this made reg turn to see shockwave, having return from assisting megstron "Shockwave, I..."

"what were you doing on my computer?" shockwave asked, confuse and angry "I told you to do nothing. didn't I make it clear?"

"Yes, shockwave. i'm sorry but i was just-".

"you know that intervening my stuff has consequences, reg" shockwave told him. reg got off the key board and shockwave made his way to the computer, checking if any of his stuffs are alright "it a miracle that you didn't do anything trouble, when i was gone. next time, do as i command, more clearly. do you understand?"

"umm, yes shockwave. i won't do it again".

"of coarse you won't. now leave, there are work to do and i do not need you to do anything irresponsible around here".

"but shockwave, maybe i could-"

"i told you, i do not need assistant right now. go".

reg was feeling bad for himself. he didn't mean to intervene, nor trying to harm his stuff. reg has never see shockwave in this type of emotion. this suprise him but he knew, what he meant by his words. Reg walk to the entrence out of his lab and before he could go, shockwave said to him "I do not mean to raise my voice at you. i have an important things to do and i do not need, interrutions. i hope you understand that".

after the door was shut, reg was left again, alone and nothing to do. he could have easily tell him about the transformer female that enter but he knew, promises must be accepted and if he broke his promises, the female transformer might return to him with a unfriendly attuide.

reg begins to walk in the empy, long hallway. it felt like an abandoned temple of some sort. probably because this structure was built long before he was alive. he kept walking, ignoring the other entrance and doorways. He made it out of the hallway and into the huge, hall with passages connected to this place. everything was hold by pillers, statues, and a few, techno devices connected to this place. he walk down a small stairs and look around. the statues were lay in row, around the square hall. he wasn't sure, who they are but it doesn' Bother, nor bring any new thoughts since he has already been to this place before. still, reg wonder "hmm, i wonder, if they needed me? maybe not, since it seem like everyone is busy at this moment. still, i kinda feel a bit shame. why did i have to let my interest take over me? it may have been because i'm young and it bit rash to learn more of their culture. then again, I'm not one of them. even if i save megatron, I'm just one of shockwave creations and nothing more... _sigh,_ i still need to learn more, if I'm going to be part of their cause".

Reg continue on moving straight to another hallway, this time it was much darker than the other hallways. it made him a bit nervous but he a robot, he could easily take down anything. however, he was a bit worry of using it. finally, after a long time of walking, reg manage to get out and made his way downstairs which leads a ally way. it was clean, a bit of rust because of old age but the city itself seem perfect condition. he was told by shockwave about the city still not being perfect and consider, he been tour through the level of the city, it doesn't seem that bad. he probably meant by the other transformers and the deepest levels. keeping straight and looking around, reg can see someone at the distance. he hid behind the walls and look out to try to see, what going on?

it was the same women he meant but this time, she talking with another transformer and others. both are chatting in a open street but surprising, no other transformer are seen walking by them or anyone around here. It like the city itself has some sort of rule of staying out in the street "it her and some other guys. i wonder, what they up to?"

"listen swindle. I already gave you enough pieces for whatever you are selling. now, can you please give it to me?" blackarachina tell him, not wanting to deal with anything that annoyed her. swindle respond "look lady, i specifically told you to gather enough. you only bring me, fewer than fifteen. what the heck, women?"

"you didn't tell me any amount You needed. i did what you said" she mention, being outrage by his demand.

"yeah but if you listen closely, you wouldn't screw up this deal" he explain, smirking and crossing his arms "So right now, I'm only going to give you one half".

"one half? why you-"

"Hey, deal or no deal, lady. your choice".

"grrrr...fine, just give it to me" blackarachina really wanted to kill this little, greedy idiot but knowing that he has nine transformers back him up, she decided just take it and not deal with another problem. swindle of coarse, gave her the thing that she wanted. The transformer come to her and gave her a tube of some sort of half, tiny, green liquid inside of it. she was not pleased and asked "you said, half. why does it look much smaller than half of it?"

"Lady, do you wan't it or not? because you don't want to have a problem with us, don't ya?" swindle question, with the other transformer aiming her with their laser blasters. she back away, hissing at them and was ready to kill them for wasting and cheating her off.

just before things are gotten worst, they heard a metal piece fall down close to them. both of them look at the direction of the sound and see reg, notice of him and quickly hide back at the wall "oh crap, what should i do? this is bad".

"what the? hey you! get out of the shadow or me and the boys begin turning you into rust" swindle shouted and warn. backarachina quickly recognize him back at the lab and tell swindle "Wait, you don't have to worry".

swindle and the others were confuse. she walk over to reg direction shouted "hey little guy. you can get out, now. there no need to be afraid of".

"should i listen to her?" reg thought and decide to do so, anyways. he walk out of the shadow, revealing himself to them. this suprises swindle and the others since they didn't expect a fleshling to be on cybertron.

"w-what is that?" the transformer question, probably haven't seen a human before. all of them were confuse and were beginning to aim at him but swindle stop them, holding his arm up to hold off "hold up, who that little guy, Anyways?"

"oh, him. he's my little helper". blackarachina replied, grinning of the idea, she is going to do.

"little helper?" both of them said.

"little helper?" reg himself was confuse, looking directly at her. swindle again, question it "what do you mean by that?"

"what do i mean. i mean, he a perfect bodyguard. he's a organic".

"Wait, so that means...".

"he has some kind of diseases in him".

all of the transformers back away from them, except swindle "pfft, you bluffing. where did you even get him?"

"oh, I won't tell you. trust me, you don't wanna know. all you have to know is that his body is filled with the most deadly disease to every machine around here, including us" She state, trying to trick them by making them fear reg because of him, believing to have some germs in him. this seem to work since now, the bots are beginning to leak themselves. however, swindle still not believing it "you lying. you really think, a little guy like him would contain a certain disease. please, I met a bunch of organic and they are nooooot the least of my problems".

"Yeah, but those are just earthlings. him, he's different and if you guys wanna to live, you just have to give the rest of those to me. you got that?"

"uhhh, no. boys, get rid of them" Instead of the bots listen to his command, one of them in sheer fear, replied "uhhhhh...here, take all of them".

"Yeah, it yours now!"

"not mine, lady".

"please, get that organic away from me!"

all of swindle guys transform and drove away, leaving swindle and the rest of the tube behind "Hey! come back here! we have a contract!"

"huh, guess your guys aren't tough after all" she comment, making swindle quite bad "ggggrrrr, you may have won but I'll return, lady for some sweet payback. goodbye!"

he then transform and rode off, making her chuckle and laugh. reg was a bit puzzle and confuse of this whole situation. what did she mean by him having some diseases? do those so called, earthlings has diseases? and does it effect on him?

"hahahahahaha, Wow. I never thought, i manage to pull that off" she walk over to the rest of the liquid tube, laying all together in a neat format. reg was going to question about this whole situation but she respond to him "thanks kid for helping me out of here. without you, i may have to result in violent".

"uhhhh, your welcome" reg said, still having no idea to say at this moment. Blackarachina began to collect the tubes by herself, carrying some "say, did you actaully follow me?"

"w-what? follow you?" reg having been nervous right now "i was just roaming around until-"

"until you found me? oh, how cute" blackarachina then walk to him, crotching down to get a closer look. reg only back away, starting to panic at this moment "you know, for a organic like you. I'm suprise that big bot allow you to roam around without any super vision. it kinda irresponsible, really".

"he didn't really need my assistant".

"What, did he learn about your secret by accident? wait, did you actaully tell him, i was there?"

"wh-what?! no! well, except for the first one. he did actually found out about it but-"

"oh, thank god" blackarachina relieve herself "for a second there, i was beginning to turn savage right there".

"Uhh...Yeah" she started to observe him a bit, making him uncomfortable and quite, nervous. after a long time of observing, she patted on his helment and said "so wanna help me carry these things?"

"carry them?"

"Yeah, i do need a little help from my new assistant, if you know what i mean".

reg think about it. should he really help her? he doesn't know much about her and her reason. he wanted to decline it but his feeling of determination of learning more and being acceptance, kept him to make that decision. so he replied "ummm sure. I'll do as your command".

"good boy, here" she tosses the tube onto him, manage to hold it by his grib "make sure, you don't lose balance. now follow me".

he follow as command, where they head out in the open street, going left and straight. it make reg wonder, how long before shockwave need him for something.

 **That the latest chapter, everyone. so i hope eveyone enjoy and leave a review of it. More will soon to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So that why, you were created, huh?" blackarachina remark, after being told by reg origin.

reg only gave a nod which made her chuckle a bit "you know, kid. for a organic, I'm suprise, he still kept you around without any new added in feature like a rocket boost or something".

"shockwave has told me it was necessary to save it for later", reg mention, "He didn't want me to handle it, sooner or later. He state it would be dangerous".

"How dangerous?" She asked, curiosity.

"l'm not certain", Reg replied, uncertainy, "He haven't fully explain the detail yet".

"right", Blackarachina said, knowing that Reg may have some conflicting opinion on this matter.

"so blackarachina, what are these liquids for?" Reg asked, wanting to avoid having a silent, awkward moment, "are they like energons?"

"they are pretty similar in some ways".

"it looks weird to be energons", Reg comment.

"Well, little guy", Blackarachina said, "sometime, energons aren't always going to look the same. did shockwave ever told you that?"

"not really much", Reg mention, "he only told me a few things and that it. He's pretty much a busy guy".

"seem like so", She remark, sarcastically.

after a while of walking, they finally stop and stood infront of a old, abandoned structure. The structure was a cylinder shape, having a few rusty skin of metal being torn off and wore away. some of the tubes that connected to the building leads to nowhere, and are only there for any extra usage such as exist. The windows were fillled with nothing but black, deep darkness. It seem abandoned to Reg, but for her, it more than that. Reg asked, "What is this place?"

"Let just say, one of my older hideout", she answer, not wanting to go into detail. Both head straight in the structure, however, Reg was not expecting it to be that terrible to smell. The interior was huge, every tubes, wires, and machinerys are all connected to one machine. It was dark, cold, and nothing but dust filled the air; scrtaches and rusty, decay parts liter around the floor. on top, the hollow ceiling is nothing more, but a shadow of the sky, gleaming down into the interior. Reg cannot comprehend the apprarance of the state in the building. It was like a dead body, rotting away. surely, he doesn't Know it appearance, but he can feel it around him. blackarachina only gave a shrugged, and that it. This seem to be normal to her.

after laying down the tubes onto the metal floor, Reg kep looking around him, seeing the emptiness of the structure infront of him. Blackarachina notice his quarry face, asked "so...do you like it?"

Reg glare at her, gave only a replied "looks alright".

"Yeah, it may seem like a old, dusty junk of a scrap", Blackarachina state, "but hey, it has intact roof. that what matters".

"I guess you right" Reg agree, not wanting to comment anymore on the structure appearance.

Then, without any warning, a voice can be heard, shouting, "Terrorsaur! terrorize!"

A flying, red creature flew in the structure and transform into his normal form, landing on the ground. A another creatur came by, this time having a similar appearence to blackarachina, but it was more smaller and less skinner than her. He crawl out of the darkness, shouting, "Tarantulas! Terrorize!"

He, as well, transform into his normal, body form. The others quickly notice Reg, and started to aim their blaster to him, causing Reg to step back from them. Blackarachina, notice their intention, try to settle them down: "Put down your weapon, boys! We have a shy guest here".

"guest? don't you mean, an organic?" terrosaur asked, sarcastically, showing no care of killing someone like Reg.

"Don't make me repeat again, idiot" blackarachina warn, giving him a dark look to him.

"Jeez, these guys seem serious", Reg remark to himself.

Before tension can get higher, another transformer came by, who seem to recongnize Reg in a suprise tone: "oooooh, it one of Shockwave inventions!"

Everyone stop and look at the green, bug like creature, buzzing around to them, before transofrming to his actual fom. Reg quickly recongnize him by his voice and appearence: "Waspinator?"

"Wow, Waspinator did not expect him to be here", Waspinator remark.

"Wait, you know this organic?" Tarantulas asked, confuse and baffled by Wasp comment. even terrorsaur himself, was confuse at this.

"Waspinator knows him before", Wasp replied, "Waspinator was with the Decepticon, when we got to enjoy some energons and stuff. He was with us, during when Megatron was almost killed, He manage to save him out of death. I saw it, myself".

This revelation suprise all of them, since they didn't know a organic like Reg would save a ruthless leader like megatron. This made blackarachina somewhat impressed by his action. Sure, she knew megatron, and has a personal grudge against him, but for some reason, she seem to have an interest in him, likely because Reg seem to show some bravery of saving a leader which would had a higher connection to Megatron.

"so wait, the boy actaully save Megatron from certain doom?" Terrosaur asked in disblief, "that...absurd. are you sure, you telling the truth here?"

"of coarse", Waspinator replied, "Waspinator has already told the truth. I swore of it".

"An organic saving a life of a decepticon, interesting" Tarantulas remark, chuckling to himself in a sinister way.

"So ok, who is this organic?" Terrosaur and the rest glare at Blackarachina and Reg.

"This is Reg", She introduce, and begin to introduce Reg to them, "Reg, these are my loyal partners Tarantulas, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator".

"Uhhh...hi", Reg greet, waiting for them to say anything. He was still shy, but he was confident enough to know Blackarachina wont let anything harm him.

"That creature just speak", Tarantulas mutter to himself, "Very interesting".

"So where did you found him?" Terrosaur asked.

Her replied was, "I actaully met him by accident at shockwave laboratory".

"What, did this creep jump on you?" Terrosaur guess, laughing at his joke.

This give Blackarachina a stern look: "No, moron. I encounter him by random, during when I am gathering some of the trash that I had to trade with Swindle".

"Why is the organic at shockwave lab, exactly?" Tarantulas asked, having a more curiosity around the boy, after hearing the news of him saving Megatron.

"ooooh, I know that answer", Waspinator answer, "He was created by shockwave".

"What?" Everyone stare at Wasp. Tarantulas asked again, "How? and Why?"

"Yeah, Why does Shockwave need an organic for?" Terrorsaur added.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blackarachina point out, "He has robotic limbs, and is with the decepticons. He was created to srve under them that what. I know that because Reg told me about this. Well, except for the part where he save Megatron. That he didn't told me".

"so this thing was created by Shockwave, quite an interesting information", Tarantulas remark to himself.

"But wait, if he is created by shockwave, doesn't that mean, he has somekind of tracking device on him?" Terrosaur asked, making everyone feel cautious and a bit, nervous around Reg. Blackarachina herself wasn't certain, if Reg indeed came by himself or did as shockwave. She was wary, but decided to shrugged it off, knowing that Reg doesn't seem to be lying about his explanation.

"No, moron. You just being paranoid, beak head", blackarachina told him, "Beside, I wouldn't be here, without Reg help, you idiot. Why else would Reg not tell Shockwave of my break into his lab, hmmm?"

"Well...I thought...ummm...", Terrosaur was having difficulty of answering her question.

This gave reassurance to everyone, except for terrosaur, who still kept his opinin to himself. Reg was often shy, due to never encounters more half, organic beings like him. He only knew her and Waspinator, since both of them don't even struck him in any interest. what did interest him was terrosaur, due to never seeing a bird like creature that has no feather and is mostly made out of flesh.

"Anyways, I got the item we needed", Blackarachina said, holding up the tube, "now we can begin our experiements".

"ooohh, Waspinator is feeling nervous about this", He mutter, buzzing his wings a bit, "Waspinator doesn't feel like anticipating in this".

"oh shut up, Waspinator", terrosaur told him, getting irritated by his whinning, "we been through this a lot, buzz face".

"oooooh, don't you dare called me that!" Waspinator slap Terrosaur in the face, causing them to starting slapping each other.

"Would you two stop that" Blackarachina told, walking toward them to stopped their bickering. Reg was just left there, unsure if he should go now or stay and listen to their experiment. still, the mysterious mention of their experiment seem to peak Reg interest. however, it does seem to put some suspicions in his mind. confuse and uncertain, Reg decided to sit out and wait to see if Blackarachina needed any assistant. after all, he still has time, and shockwave doesn't seem to care, if he stay too long.

Blackarachina grab both of their chest and clash them togehter, hitting each other in the head by her force, before collapsing on the floor.

"Both of you, cut it out! We have buissness to do here" She repeat, turning her attention to Tarantulas, who was relieved that was over: "now then, while I was gone, did you manage to fix the machine?"

"Yes, certainly", Tarantulas replied, "The machine has a few buzzing problems, but with useful hands of mine, it is still functional".

"good, that what I want to hear", She said, grinning herself. however, her grin change with Tarantulas adding, "but even if it still functional, we still need a subject for our experiment".

"you didn't get anyone for our experiment at all?" She asked, irritated of the fact Tarantulas mention of it, "or heck, didn't tell me to grab one?"

"Hey, you didn't told all of us", He defend, "We only follow what you told us".

"Whatever", She shrugged, "Not like it going to be that hard for founding a subject. We just need to kidnapped one and-".

"Are you crazy!?" Tarantulas exclaim, "Do you know how much trouble we would get, if we accidentally kidnapped a member of the decepticon or worst, a much more dangerous being. They literally infested this area, without a single weak being living here".

"Look, I manage to steal several parts from shockwave lab", She told him, "what your excuse?"

"Well...uhhhh..." Tarantulas has difficult of answering that.

"That what I thought", She said, looking at Reg and having a bright idea. She knows full well that Reg disappearance would trigger an alert from shockwave: but what if it more than a kidnapping?

Blackarachina walk toward Reg while the others begin to work on the machine at the back. Reg was a bit curious on the machine. He glare at her and asked, "What is the machine meant for? is it part of the experiment, you guys keep mentioning?"

"Of coarse", she answer, "We design this experiments as way for a new kind of breed to be born here. One that combine organic and cybernetic together to create a more, advance body for us".

"so is that why you guys look like this?" Reg asked, following her to overlook the machine.

"In some ways, Yes", She answer.

"huh, Well, you guys do look weird", Reg admit.

"Yeah, I know", She admit, "now then, I wanna to asked you something. It very important to this experiment".

"Of coarse", Reg understood, "What is it you want me to asked about?"

"Well, are you interest of becoming half organic and cybernetic?" Blackarachina request made Reg eyes widen a bit. He wasnt sure, how to respond to that. Reg only gave a replied, "what do you mean?"

"you see kid, we are in need of a subject for this experiment to work", She explain, "without a subject, our project would just be a pointless and waste of time. that is why, I wanted to asked you this, do you want to become like us? More weird and unique in some ways?"

"I...I don't know", Reg replied, uncertain of becoming part of their experiments, "I'm not certain if shockwave would improve of this".

"come on, why be worry on shockwave opinion?" She asked, "don't you care more on the decepticons view more than him? He surely would dislike it, sure, but the decepticons, I'm pretty certain they would really approve of it".

"are you sure?"

"of coarse, look at us", Blackarachina said, "we clearly like it and no one seem to complain about it".

"Ow! Waspinator fingers is broken!" Waspinator exclaim in the background after accidentally broking one of his fingers during his work, "Waspinator hate this body!"

"Well, some complaint, but I don't", Blackarachina confess, "so what do ya say?"

She begin to move closer to him, sticking her finger out and curling his face, making Reg to stand still and stare at her: "Are you certain, the decepticon would appreciate me, more?"

"all the appreciation, kiddo, all of it", She said, letting her finger off from his face. Reg knows that this would make shockwave unhappy on this matter, in fact, he would probably be furious of Reg for helping out someone that he deeply hated; but then again, he has save megatron before, and the decepticons seem to want more expectations from his actions. knowing that the decepticons do not allow more failure, he fear that this might be the only chances to experience life, if he didn't accept this. He wanted to prove himself, showing great level of interest and loyality to Megatron. He wanted to see more one cybertron life and earh as well by supporting the decepticon cause much more.

Reg look right up to her, and replied, "alright then, What you want me to do?"

Meanwhile. 

Was he harsh on him? on one of his creations? is he feeling pity for a creations that he made? These are the thoughts that filled shockwave thought process. In every life cycle, many of his creations does not give him any feelings, other than if they done the job right. Mostly, if they did as command, He would simply wait until they failed again, not caring for their needs; but for reg, He felt somewhat ashame, feeling raising his voice at him, who save megatron, was quite rude to him. however, he simply shrugged it off, knowing that Reg is just another of his creations that it would likely fail in sometime.

Shockwave walk in the hallway, after checking everything in the lab to be alright. He was going to head to Megatron, waiting for any order to come out of him. However, he was stopped by starscream, who was waiting for him in the hallway; suspicious, Shockwave asked, "What do you want Starscream? Don't you have other matter to attend?"

"hmmm, yes, but I was actaully waiting for someone else beside you", Starscream said in his sinister manner.

"Who would that be?" Shockwave asked.

"why should I tell? isn't it obvious?" Starscream said.

Shockwave quickly acknowledge what starscream meant: "Reg has other things to do such as learning more about this world. He does not have time with you, Starscream".

"oh, that unfortune ", Starscream said, sarcastically, "because I was going to congrats him of saving our glorious leader from certain death. It too bad, he still too young to know of being praise by his kind. Even if his appearane doesn't match".

Shockwave wanted to bash his face; but knowing what logical, he instead just walk passed, giving him only the sinister stare at him. After he left, Starscream was still worry and a bit...nervous. He only acted that way as mean to cover up what he was doing: "That little fool better not tell Megatron about that incident of else he learn something about consequences".

Back at the abandoned structure. 

"Are you certain, Shockwave wouldn't mind of us doing this to his...uhhh, organic child?" Tarantulas asked, worrying of what Shockwave might do, if they have touch one of his creations.

Blackarachina, however, doesn't seem to worry; considering the fact, she stole some things from Shockwave labatory, so it doesn't bother her of the fact they are putting one of his organic kid in their project: "That doesn't bother me. What matter is this, alright? now explain our process to the subject".

Tarantulas hold up the microphone, informing Reg of this experiment While Reg was just standing inside the tube, next to the machine: "ok, Reg, we are going to do a little check up first to see if it working. then, we will begin the experiement. Are you comfortable in their?"

Reg gave a nod which signal Tarantulas to turn up the level that activate the machine. While starting, Reg can hear the sound of buzzing next to the machine. The buzzing seem to be low, with Reg being the only one to hear it more closely. Tarantulas was looking at the scanning screen, seeing that the machine is still being pumping up energons before it could become more higher up to be working. He check everything on the machine, while the others such as Blackarachina, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator were all waiting and observing the event in front of them.

"Waspinator is feeling nervous about this", Wasp comment.

"Come on, what the worst that could happened?" Terrosaur said, arrogantly, "We have done this before. Sure, it may have bring out some unexpected result, but I'm sure, it going to work this time".

"Says the one who manage to go through the easy processs, successfully", Waspinator mention, "While I have to go through the hard way".

While they wait, Blackarachina notice Tarantulas interest of the boy. His chuckle can be easily heard by her, knowing that his mind was filled of cruel and sick thoughts. Blackarachina talk to him, "You seem to br quite intrigue by the kid".

"Of coarse, I'm interested of it", Tarantulas replied, "I never expect Shockwave of all people to create a organic child like him. kinda suprising, isn't it?"

"He not organic", Blackarachina state, "He obvisiouly just a robot. Reg already told me this".

"Oh really?" Tarantulas continue, "He barely look like a robot. more like a cyborg".

"Sure, he may have limbs that are robotic", Blackarachina said, "but everything in his inside are made up of everything that is non-organic".

"like what?"

"I don't know", She replied, "But we will see it, sooner enough".

The room around them started to become much more darker, indicated by the few bolts coming out of the machine. Reg can feel the bolt, though it doesn't bring any pain to him; Hardly any pain at all. The glass door infront of him was beginning to crack a bit, much of the intense buzzing noise that is becoming much more louder to hear. The sense of fear was becoming close to Reg mind, but he thought nothing of it, and continue waiting for it final conclusion. Everyone awaits for the machine to begin it own experiment unil Reg was beginning to feel tired, but not the more calm and relaxing one; It is a more painful tiredness that is becoming more revelamt to his consciousness. He started to feel his stomach becoming more harden and sharp like a few swords that he ate and swallow. He collaspe on the floor, his eyes widen, and started to tear up. He cannot think of anything beside resting, but his thought refusing to submit to it dire need. Once more, He was unable to speak or scream, nor making any noise at all in this situation. He was beginning to regret doing this experiment, having a second thought on this matter. His hand was placed on the glass door, letting everyone know his pain when the machines become more and more active while it going; but the others, though worry, did not care to check up on him. Instead, they kept on watching and waiting for Reg to be change into any sort of half being to their liking. Reg vision was beginning to blur out, having too much to handle under the pressure of the sound and the shaking in the interior. Smokes being to filled the interior up; Reg doesn't to blink at all, hist helment has fallen off from him. He cannot move right now, only able to move his head that is barely making him fully awake: "Grrr, My mind. I'm beginning to loose it. How long will this end?"

Unlike the others, Blackarachina shows no concern at all. Even with Reg volunteering and helping her from being attack, She shows no interest if Reg survive or not. Her only concern is if the experiement work or not. She may have done this before, but for many time, She has always dive deep into her mind that filled the thought on half organic and half robotic.

Just before everything becomes interesting, they begin to hear a sound above them. It seem to be just part of the machine, but it becomes much more clearer to them. Then pebbles started to fall on Waspinator head which made him look up and see the ceiling begin to crack open: "Uhhhhh...Waspinator see something terribly going on".

"What are you babbling abou-", Before Tarantulas finish his sentace, a transformer came crashing down on them from the ceiling; Chunks of metal, and tubes fall down, cutting off one of the huge wiire that is connected to the machine power. Everyone was shock to see it, who was Shockwave that create a hole up in the ceiling. He landed behind the machine, where Reg was at; Shockwave stare at the four transformers, holding a huge blaster with him; He glare harshly at them with deep rage, most likely what they were doing. The others back away, knowing Shockwave behavior would not be easy to deal with.

"WHERE... IS...REG!" Shockwave asked, his voice, though calm, still produce a much more anger tone in him.

During this sitaution, Reg manage to open his eyes more clear and was able to gain conciousness. He saw a figure behind him; he was unable to see who it was until it begins to speak again: "Where is he!"

Shockwave blast the ceiling again, causing several bits of pieces to fall down.

"Reg?! What are you talking about?" Terrosaur chuckle fearfully, while the others look back at him and back to Shockwave, who replied, "DON'T TRY TO PLAY WITH ME! WHERE IS HE!"

Reg eyes begins to become clear again and see Shockwave in front of him, not noticing him behind the glass hatch: "S-Shockwave?"

"Uhhhh...Shockwave, there must be some kind of mistake, we-", Tarantulas was cut off by Shockwave replied, "Do not tried to make a fool out of me! My drones bot are able to track down Reg location; and it seem now, I may have intervene in one of your abomination plans, Blackarachina".

blackarachina gave a hissed and told him, "Enough with this! Get him!"

Her and the others pulled out their blasters, and begin shooting at Shockwave, who doesn't seem to be bother of getting shot at because he knew full well that many of his victims has failed to acknowledge his own weakness from their own.

A huge laser fight began between the three out of one, with Waspinator unable to fight along with them, afraid of being capture by Shockwave and being used as a lab rat: "Waspinator don't want to be here! Waspinator must flee!"

After Waspinator transform and flew away, the others follow suite.

"Terrosaur! Terrorize!" Terrorsaur transform and fly out of there through the open ceiling.

"Tarantulas! Terrorize!" Tarantulas transform and sliter himself away into the darkness. This left Blackarachina all by herself to deal with Shockwave: "Damn it! a bunch of wimps! Don't matter, I'll just finish him myself!"

During the battle between the two, Reg stare at the lighting clashes between the laser and the structure that is crumbling. He was unable to think of it; His eyes only widen without thinking what to do. Reg felt the need to shout out to him, but what will the aftermath be? "what should I do? Should I join him?"

He kept thinking of what to do in this situation. He didn't have a choice; He must get out of here before everything goes down here. Reg didn't care if the experiments has been ruin; his focus is on surviving out of this, even if the aftermath would not be a great deal to experience. His fist punch into the glass door, before it finally created a hole for him to give another punch.

Everything was in flame, and the structure itself isn't holding much longer. The amount of lasers being shot, quickly made Blackarachina exhausted. She hid behind a pillar and She needed to found a way out before everything collapse: "Gotta find a way out of this.

While the shooting kept continuing, Shockwave wasn't going to give up that quickly. He kept on shooting at her because it was his own logic to kill off his opponent rather than sparing her and fight another day.

After a few punches, Reg got out of the machine and head toward Shockwave.

"Don't think I be tired of this, Blackarachina", Shockwave taunt her, "You are quite unfortunate to be a ha half-organic abomination because sooner or later, you will feel more weaker once I get through yo-"

"Shockwave!" His attention was cut off from his words, after hearing the familir voice. He kept on fighting at her until realizing his purpose of being here; that is to get Reg. Shockwave look behind him and see Reg, staring above his glowing red eye. He can see his fearful look in him with his eye widen and his mouth showing the teeth that are very close together. Reg wasn't sure what to say next, only calling out his name to get his attention. Both stare at each other in silence; No laser, nor any fallen parts disrupt their contact. It was like every time has stop, once their eye didn't blink.

Shockwave only responds was, "Reg".

After a while of silence, Blackarachina know this is a perfect time to get out of here: "Now my chance".

But before she could leave, she use her blaster to shoot Shockwave at behind, before Reg notice and shouted, "Shockwave! Behind you!"

Fortunately, Shockwave manage catch Blackarachina aim, quickly and dodge the laser which passed by him like the fastest race vehicle. It missed, but it did hit a wall which cause everything to resume back of it collapsing. Blackaracha manage to escape out of there; and before Shockwave and Reg could have time to react, the entire structure finally collaspe on them, with Shockwave shielding Reg by lifting his arms wide and covering him from the rumble of metals and wirese that fall on them.

The building was no more, having created a pile of shards that can be seen above from a long tower. Nobody seem to notice, due to the area being the most deserted and empties place on Cybertron.

At the center of the pile, a rumble can be seen with pieces of metals and junks being slide off by Shockwave, who manage to shield Reg from being killed. His back has a few scratches, but it didn't affect his function to move. Both of them got out of the pile and look around them.

"She gone", Reg state.

"Yes, but that will not be the last time we see her", Shockwave said, walking away from the pile with Reg following him.

"How did you found me?" Reg asked.

"Like I said earlier", Shockwave replied, "One of my drone bot manage to follow you to their lair. I have been tracking them, ever since one of them tried to break into our ship. They were in need of a new army to defeat us".

"Defeat us?"

"Yes, Blackarachina never told you this", Shockwave explain, "She and her lackys were planning an assualt on us by experimenting many of their subjects to be turn into organic. Fortunately enough, only half of them barely survive; The rest were killed off because of their defect".

"Defect? that would mean-" Reg was shock to hear this. Blackarachina was going to use him as part of their sinister intention. He felt betrayal, regret, and anger to himself, knowing of how stupid he was near of being a pond to her or worst, get rejected.

"Indeed, that is why I have try disposing them for many years", Shockwave said, "It was necessary for the Decepticon cost to eliminate any third party which includes them".

"I...I see", Reg fully understood, still having one question, "But wait, since you follow me, you must of have know about-"

"your intentions, Yes" Shockwave stop and turn around, facing him, "I knew you were going to accept her offer, Reg. Tell me your reason for that? Was it something that I must not know of?"

"No, Shockwave", Reg respond, quickly, "I only accept her offer Because I thought it would benefit for the Decepticons. not their own".

"Is that true?" Shockwave eye widen and glow into the lightest red to be illuminated. Reg nodded, giving Shockwave eye to lower itself. He now fully understood Reg reason for joining with Blackarachina: "Reg, there are many ways of proving your loyalty. and though, you manage to save Megatron. Those accomplishment of yours won't last long to impact anything. You have to earn more trust from us, if you are willing to learn more about our cause".

"Then how can I do it?" Reg asked, wanting to know their way for a Decepticon to earn their place more.

"You will soon learn of it, later", Shockwave respond and continue heading forward, "But right now, I must inform Lord Megatron about the incident happening back from Blackarachina fail rebellion".

Before they could resume walking, Reg asked one more question to Shockwave: "Master, I need to ask you something".

"We can't talk now, Reg", Shockwave told him, "There are more important matter to be done".

"I know that, but I want to ask you on something", Reg proceed, "Back there, was your intervention about me? or your plan?"

Shockwave stop, not looking back at him: "What do you mean?"

"I meant, was it more important for my life to be save or was it that plans of yours to track them down?" Reg asked again. Everything remain silent; For once, Reg has a feeling of regret of asking that question. He was uncertain, if Shockwave care for him or care more of the side plans that he has been working on. For a long cycle of silent, Shockwave finally answer: "Logically, it depends".

Shockwave gave no other answers and continue moving forward. Reg follow and both made their way back to the tower. He was unsure, what Shockwave meant by that statement, but he knew it isn't a far greater answer to remember. For now, he must wait for Shockwave command, if he could still be proven loyalty to him; or in other words, more logical to keep alive


	9. Chapter 9

"Shockwave, during our exploriation through the four universe, with the help of a new space bridge, we manage to discover some incredible founding. Each universe seem to have a mysterious pieces of a stone, usually in areas with less populations. The stone itself seem to be quite unique, with no connetion to any stone to our knowledge. We were going to bring it us, but due to the enviroment around us, and because of the stone being fragile, we have decided to leave it, until the right time come that would need it. Our forces are waiting for your command, Shockwave".

The drones that report in their foundings, show the screens of different universe. one that have been discover from the new space bridge, that could travel to any universe that doesn't cross path with any Autobots.

The screen on the top left, shows what appear to be a figure with blue skin and a mustache. He appear to e wearing just armor, and seem to resemble more like a human in some ways.

The screen on the top right, shows a little girl with a red dress, stabbing someone with a pair of scissors, violently. She is shown to be quite insane, having a smile that would bring fear to anyone that see it.

The screen on the down right, shows a man with a weird looking head, shooting at someone with a tommy gun. It appear to be somekind of shoot out, but it unknown where since the drone can only capture little of it surroundings.

The last screen on the down left, shows what appear to be a women and a little girl sitting together. Both staring at the book which appear to be somekind mother or daughter bonding of some sort, with the location being green an forest like.

Reg observe the screen in front of him, alongside Shockwave. Both were somewhat amaze to see brand new universe being discover. One of the universe peak Reg interest which was the women and the child. They seem so odd to him, since he have never seen much organic female, beside Blackarachina; But unlike her, they seem more relatable and comfortable to him.

Shockwave told the drone, "Report back, soon. All of you cannot stay there much longer. I must study by your report, before we can do anything to those universe until further notice, Understood?"

"Understood, over", The reporter drone said, cutting each screens off. Shockwave then turn to Reg, "You see, Reg. Most of these universe will soon be ours for the taking".

"Are you certain of it?" Reg asked.

"Certainly", Shockwave replied, "I can only imagine, what purpose these universe will serve for us".

Reg remember one of those drone mentioning a stone: "What about the stone? What are those?"

"I am not certain, yet", Shockwave respond, "All I know is that something or someone seem to have broken them in pieces. Then spread it to each universe".

"Are they useful to us?"

"Still uncertain", Shockwave said, "But I can presume they are worth for us to use in the near future. Remember Reg, everything is essential to us, if it peak our curiosity".

"Like the stone?" Reg guess.

"Of coarse, but we cannot doubt it, before we study it", Shockwave continue, "That is why, we must save it for later until the time has come to bring it out".

Shockwave head toward the entrance, waiting for Reg to follow: "Come, there is something that I must show you".

Reg did as command and follow him to their destination.


End file.
